Lluvia en el pasado
by CodesWriter
Summary: Ricard Castle trabaja en Suiza, en la empresa familiar, hasta que, de pronto, un día, recibe una llamada a media noche y todo su mundo se desvanece. Huérfano, con una niña de 3 años a su cargo y una agente del FBI, Kate Beckett, como guardaespaldas, tendrá que luchar contra un pasado que clama venganza. ¿Bastarán el amor y el perdón para vencer?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

Hacía 48 horas de todo... dos días... ¿Cómo era posible que en dos días todo su mundo hubiese girado 180º? No encontraba explicación a nada... todo era turbio, somnoliento... en su mente se agolpaban miles de preguntas sin respuesta. No había nada que pudiese consolar ese inmenso vacío que sentía en su interior. Nada. No había nada para calmar la desazón de saber que todo lo que creía, para siempre, se había desintegrado. Sólo era capaz de llorar. Llorar. Cómo si cada una de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, arrastrase parte de esa agonía que se había instalado en su interior.

Recordó como hacía apenas dos noches, una llamada de teléfono lo despertó, de madrugada. Apenas era consciente de toda la información que se agolpaba en su mente. Recordaba la voz de su abuela, tibia, sin el menor atisbo de nerviosismo, sin alteración en ninguna de las palabras que brotaban de ella. Como si lo que estaba contando fuese algo inevitable. Pero para él, tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¿Cómo iba a estar recibiendo aquella llamada? No, no entraba en su cabeza. No, no era posible. 'Ha habido un accidente, tus padres han fallecido', esa era la única frase que era capaz de recordar infinidad de veces... el resto de la información se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que salía de la voz de su abuela.

'Viajo inmediatamente' era lo único que había sido capaz de pronunciar y colgó el teléfono, como si haciendo eso, todo fuese a desaparecer. Incluso la noticia más dolorosa que podía recibir.

Ahora estaba ahí, en el vuelo de regreso a casa, pero a una casa diferente, porque ya no encontraría lo que había dejado tras abandonar España, estudiar en Estados Unidos e instalarse en Suiza de forma profesional.

Un año había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a su familia y nada denotaba que esa iba a ser la última foto, tal y como hasta entonces, era capaz de vislumbrar su árbol genealógico.

* * *

De Suiza a España, esa había sido su primera parada. Pero al llegar al aeropuerto, una llamada a su abuela había bastado para darse cuenta que en efecto, no había atendido bien a su conversación. Y es que toda su familia estaba en Los Ángeles. '¿Los Ángeles? ¿Cuándo habían decidido ir allí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaba informado?'

Así que de España, cogió el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles. 'Demasiado tiempo para pensar', se repetía incansablemente. Las horas se hacen eternas y la eternidad no es un gran consejero cuando las ideas dan vueltas y vueltas en la mente, como un bucle sin fin.

* * *

LAX. Llegadas. Salir de aquel aeropuerto fue un auténtico caos. ¿Cuánta gente viaja a Los Ángeles? ¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo? Coger la maleta, tras más de media hora de espera y encaminarse hacia la parada de taxis fue un auténtico calvario. Nunca le había gustado el agobio de la multitud. Menos tropezarse con toda esa gente que llega por primera vez a un lugar y se esparce a lo largo y ancho del espacio tropezándose con cada viandante, porque no sabe hacia dónde dirigirse. Caos. Eso es lo que significaba estar ahí entre cientos de taxis, sobrecogido, sabiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca de palpar la realidad, porque ahora mismo seguía inmerso en una nube indescriptible, de la cual no quería bajar, porque el resultado lo devastaría.

Sus piernas eran pesas incapaces de ser movidas sin un gran esfuerzo. Salir del avión, recorrer el aeropuerto hasta la salida, coger el primero de los taxis, señalar la dirección, todo lo había hecho de forma mecánica. Evitaba a toda costa buscar un resquicio de lógica a todo aquello. Es más, deseaba con toda su alma que todo hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto para verlo llegar a casa. 'Imposible' pensó. Su abuela nunca hubiese hecho algo así.

* * *

La casa familiar estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Una finca situada a escasos dos kilómetros. El taxista le solicitaba indicaciones cada cierto tiempo ya que nunca se había desplazado hasta esa zona y no quería cometer ningún error, mucho menos intuyendo que su cliente pertenecería a una familia importante. Por lo tanto, quizá, si hacía bien su trabajo lo tendrían en cuenta para futuros desplazamientos.

- Una vez traspasemos esta avenida, gire a la izquierda, a unos dos minutos verá una entrada a nuestra derecha, hay una indicación previa, verá que pone en letras grandes la palabra 'CASTLE'. Ahí es donde debemos parar. – Richard.

Richard indicaba todo con la mayor precisión posible, aunque debía reconocer que tras cinco años sin visitar Los Ángeles, las cosas habían cambiado.

-Creo que con esas indicaciones llegaremos sin problemas. Gracias. – Samuel, el taxista.

'Crucemos los dedos' soltó Richard para sí mismo, con algo de incredulidad. No confiaba al cien por cien en haber dado la información correcta. Pero a pesar de esas dudas incipientes, cuando terminaron de traspasar la avenida y girar a su izquierda, confirmó que ese era el camino. Ahí, a lo lejos, podía ver el cartel que informaba sobre la finca próxima. 'CASTLE'. Siempre le había intrigado el motivo por el cual su abuelo había sellado con ese nombre aquellas tierras. ¿Qué le había podido motivar? ¿Quizá la añoranza? Tal vez nunca encontraría las respuestas a sus múltiples dudas. Mucho menos ahora, tal y como estaba la situación.

Dos minutos escasos desde que cogieron esa nueva recta y ahí estaba, la valla de la entrada. Cruzando esa línea estaría la realidad más perversa posible.

Estuvo durante varios segundos en silencio, hasta que Samuel, no dudó en solventar una última duda.

-¿Quiere que lo deje dentro, en la puerta de su casa? ¿O prefiere bajarse aquí? – dijo mirando por el retrovisor.

Richard volvió en sí.

-Gracias. Aquí mismo. Tampoco hay mucho recorrido hasta la casa. – sin apartar su mirada de la verja color negro que flanqueaba los dominios de su familia.

Richard solicitó una factura del trayecto. Agradeció la amabilidad del taxista. Bajó del coche. Abrió el maletero, cogió su maleta y cerró, golpeando un par de veces en el coche para que el taxista supiese que ya podía continuar su trayecto. Tras suspirar en reiteradas ocasiones, se acercó hasta el portero. Llamó.

* * *

Tras varios minutos de espera, al fin, escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Quién es? – Carmen.

-Carmen, soy yo, Rick.

-¡Rick! – Carmen con la voz entrecortada – Pasa hijo, te están esperando.

* * *

La valla se abrió. Traspasó la línea que le separaba definitivamente de su pasado, cargado con su maleta, tirando de ella, absorto en un horizonte que, en estos momentos, le resultaba completamente desconocido. Cinco pasos más para centrarse de nuevo, alzar la vista y ver un número infinito de modelos de alta gama de cuatro ruedas. De algunos de ellos salían personas que nunca había visto. ¿A qué se debía todo aquello? Desde la última llamada de su abuela no había vuelto a tener más noticias. ¿Sería lo que estaba empezando a sospechar? ¿El funeral?

* * *

Caminaba. Pasaba un coche. Pasaba otro. El ruido de las ruedas de su maleta no cesaba. Era consciente que, a su paso, el resto de la gente se giraba, murmurando. Algunos reconociendo quien era. Otros preguntándose si ese chico, con semblante triste, sería el nieto que Martha Rodgers estaba esperando.

'No queda nada' pensaba Richard paso tras paso. 'Veinte pasos más y podrás entrar en casa'. 'Venga, coge fuerzas, lo que viene ahora no lo has vivido nunca'. 'No será fácil'. Pensamientos y más pensamientos trastocaban su mente. Deseaba huir de allí, salir corriendo. Tomar un nuevo avión, volver a su rutina y hacer como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero no era posible. Ni siquiera la opción 'Pause' estaba disponible. La única posible, afrontar la realidad que se cernía turbadora alrededor del futuro.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir los cinco escalones de la puerta principal de la casa, sintió un gran escalofrío, como si alguien le estuviese observando. Giró la cabeza instintivamente a ambos lados, pero nada. Se dio la vuelta y lo único que vio fue el sauce llorón que, junto a su padre, había plantado hacia 25 años. 'Qué buenos recuerdos', cruzó por su mente. Pero qué fugaz le pareció todo en ese instante. Sintió que la percepción de ser observado podía ser imaginación suya y se olvidó de ello. Se acercó a la puerta, giró el pomo y abrió. Lo que vio, nunca podría olvidarlo. Frente a él, en la escalera principal, sentada en el tercer escalón, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Paula, lloraba.

* * *

Desde primera hora de la mañana había tenido que dejar todo el papeleo que se amontonaba en su escritorio. Le habían ordenado una nueva misión. Su jefe directo, John Reynolds, intuyó, desde un primer momento que no le iba a gustar. Pero al exponerle los hechos, comprendió que para llevar a cabo dicha misión, John Reynolds, implicado emocionalmente, estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador. Quería a los mejores y no escatimaría en recursos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban ante un asesinato y nuevos posibles objetivos a la vista.

Reynolds, tras hablar con Martha Rodgers y ser informado de todos los últimos acontecimientos, supo que posicionando a Katherine Beckett como cabeza visible del operativo, la garantía de éxito estaría asegurada. Pero Kate no pudo ocultar sus reservas. Tener que cubrir las espaldas de un joven ricachón no estaba en su top 10 de actividades agradables. Es más, para ella iba a ser un auténtico suplicio. Más al recibir el informe y la ficha detallada del sujeto a proteger. Richard. Castaño claro. Ojos azules. 1,90. Esbelto. Licenciado en Derecho por la Universidad de Stanford. Escritor en ciernes de novelas de misterio. Actualmente presidiendo la empresa familiar en Suiza. Un listado interminable de conquistas y varios problemas con la ley debido a su escasa responsabilidad. 30 años y seguía actuando como un completo niño. 'Estupendo' pensó. 'Voy a tener que trabajar en una guardería 24 horas'.

Para Kate algunos datos desencadenaban el hecho de tener que tener en cuenta a Richard como sospechoso, por supuesto. No había otra posibilidad en su mente. Si tenía que hacer un buen trabajo, entonces él debía formar parte de esa lista de posibles responsables en la que, comenzaría a trabajar con su equipo, de ahí a un par de días como mucho. Antes, tenía que ponerse en contexto. Conocer a la familia. Entablar el primer contacto. Relacionarse con ellos.

Y por eso, ahí estaba, en la parte izquierda de la fachada principal de la casa. Se había quedado impresionada cuando vio la verja del recinto familiar. Sorprendida ante la finca que tenía delante de ella, caminó recorriendo cada uno de los metros, cada uno de los rincones. Tenía que tener todo controlado, no se le podía escapar nada. Y mientras iba caminando, iba apuntando. Siempre, todo bien atado. Dejar algo al azar era poner en peligro toda la operación y eso sí que no. No se lo podía permitir. Si, en un futuro, sufrían algún fallo tenía que ser por algo ajeno a ella. De lo contrario no se lo perdonaría. Entendía que esta operación era más importante de lo normal para su superior. Indirectamente le había explicado su estrecha relación con Martha Rodgers. Su temor porque le ocurriese algo, ahora que se había quedado sola junto a sus 5 nietos le perturbaba. Era lógico. Cuando quieres a alguien, sólo esperas que sufra lo menos posible. Y si puedes evitarlo, mucho mejor.

Eso era lo que, indirectamente, estaba tratando, enviándole a ella a aquel lugar, donde en un par de días debería instalarse y convivir con aquella familia, convirtiéndose en una más, pero limitando su posición, para no perjudicar su labor. Lo que no tenía tan claro era por qué el sospechoso principal, también era el protegido principal. Reynolds no había querido explayarse en aquella aclaración directa. Aún no había encajado todas las piezas y es que todo se había desencadenado de forma precipitada.

6 muertes de golpe en un 'accidente', parecía el asesinato perfecto. Es más, el caso estaba oficialmente cerrado. Nadie sospechaba que el FBI se estaba haciendo cargo de una investigación encubierta. Las piezas debían encajar y sólo podrían hacerlo si, en lo posible, la investigación se llevaba a cabo alrededor de un grupo de trabajo mínimo y donde la confianza y la comunicación fueran plenas. Por eso, estaba convencida que su grupo era el más adecuado para todo el proceso que se avecinaba.

Kate estaba perdida en esa imagen. Mejor dicho en esos ojos. Azules. Claros. Enormes. Una mirada tan penetrante que pareciera querer descubrir todos sus secretos.

Cuando le dieron la primera ficha sobre Richard Rodgers, no había ninguna fotografía. Tardaron unas horas en poder poner cara a quien debía escoltar y a la vez investigar. Escoltar, por un posible intento de homicidio en contra de su persona. Investigar, por un posible asesinato: sus padres y sus tíos. Una alteración en el motor de la avioneta en la que viajaban, había sido el detonante de aquel accidente tan dramático.

A pesar de que la descripción ya perfilaba a un sujeto que, a su parecer, resultaría atractivo para cualquier mujer, lo confirmó en cuanto pudo ver su imagen. Complexión atlética, pelo corto, estratégicamente despeinado, barba de un par de días,… parecía un modelo de pasarela, el actor de la última película de éxito, no el futuro presidente de una de las empresas de energía renovables más importantes del mundo. Aunque lo que más llamaba su atención era el azul de sus ojos. Nunca había visto un azul como aquel. Eran hipnotizantes. Inolvidables.

Estaba absorta mirando las fotografías cuando un rayo de sol comenzó a molestarle y alzó la mirada al frente. No podía ver con claridad pero percibió una sombra, con una maleta. Sintió algo extraño en su interior. Intentó enfocar. Se esforzaba por ello. ¿Era él? ¿Estaba llegando a casa? Por la longitud de la sombra confiaba en que así fuese.

De pronto, esa sombra se paró frente a los escalones que le separaban de la puerta principal. Kate pudo verlo. Por fin. Ahí estaba. Richard Rodgers. Con semblante serio. Respirando profundamente. Buscando la fuerza suficiente para encarar esos últimos escalones. Aquellos que lo separan de su nueva familia. Porque lo que iba a encontrar ahí dentro, no era para nada lo mismo que conservaba en su memoria.

Vio como frotaba sus manos. Como miraba hacia atrás. Hacia la casa. Sus laterales. ¿Estaba buscando una señal para continuar? De pronto volvió a aferrar su mano a la empuñadura de la maleta y comenzó a subir esos cinco escalones. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Y la puerta. Blanca. Frente a él. Sacó unas llaves. Metió una de ellas. Abrió y se perdió tras ella.

Kate estaba inmóvil. Su presencia había cortado su respiración. Nunca había sentido algo similar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era un nuevo caso. Uno más de los cientos que había encabezado. ¿Por qué sentía esa revolución en su interior? ¡Qué poco sentido tenía todo esto! 'Hoy he dormido poco, será el cansancio.', se dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Richard se plantó, inquebrantable en el hall de la casa. Con su maleta a la derecha. Su mirada perdida en la escalera de mármol, que se situaba frente a él. Ahí sentada, su hermana. Paula. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Richard se acercó a su lado, sentándose junto a ella, en el tercer escalón.

- Estoy aquí. – murmuró acariciando la espalda de su hermana.

Paula volvió en sí. Se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No importaba. Lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

En ese momento bajaron por las escaleras tanto David como Laurel. Se unieron a ellos en el abrazo.

- Richard, es mejor que subamos arriba, a la sala. Hay algo que todavía no sabes.- susurró Laurel en su oído.

Richard observó la preocupación en el rostro de sus primos. Fue en busca de su maleta y los cuatro se perdieron por las escaleras en dirección a la primera planta, donde ningún invitado subiría a molestarles. Carmen, escondida en una de las entradas a la cocina, había sido testigo de la llegada del último integrante de la familia. Al verlos perderse en la planta superior, supo que era el momento de avisar a Martha.

* * *

Entraron los cuatro. El último, Richard. Cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió hacia ellos se dio cuenta que las últimas noticias no serían mejores. Se sentó junto a su hermana, frente a David y Laurel, con la única distancia de una mesa de centro entre ellos.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es eso que aún no sé? – mirando a los tres.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Laurel.

- Complicado. Creía que estabais en España. No aquí. – Richard.

- Sí, una decisión de nuestros padres de última hora. – David.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso es lo que están investigando – Paula.

- ¿Investigando? ¿Quiénes? – miró inquisitivo a su hermana.

- El FBI. – sentenció Laurel.

- ¿FBI? ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó incrédulo.

Martha abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

Richard se volvió hacia ella.

- Acabo de llegar. No he tenido tiempo. – Richard.

- Dejarme a solas con él. Ahora podréis ponerle al día de todo. Pero primero dejar que hable yo, por favor. – Martha.

- Está bien abuela. – Laurel dirigiéndose a la puerta – Richard te esperamos en la cocina, con Carmen. – Dejó pasar a Paula y David y cerró la puerta al salir.

- Ahora voy. – se perdió la voz en la sala, mientras Martha se sentaba a su lado. - ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Escúchame hijo… - Martha.

- Con ese tono… no debe ser nada bueno.

- Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Cuando hablamos por teléfono sólo pude darte parte de información.

- ¿Qué más ha pasado? ¿Tan grave es? – Martha apoyó su mano derecha en la pierna de Richard. – En el accidente no sólo murieron tus padres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- También iban tus tíos en la avioneta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Han fallecido los seis.

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Cómo van a fallecer los seis? – se levantó y se apoyó en el escritorio de la sala.

- ¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo así?

- Pero, ¿cómo van a fallecer todos? Es demasiado… - sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Demasiado cruel – las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Martha.

- Lo… lo siento… tanto… abuela… - Richard entró en shock - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué falló?

- Las investigaciones apuntan a que no fue un accidente – miró a su nieto con todo el dolor que podía soportar.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

- Dicen que fue provocado.

- ¿Provocado? – Richard cerrando sus manos en un puño.

- Es lo que han comenzado a investigar.

- ¿El FBI?

- Tengo un contacto ahí. Le he pedido el favor. Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude. Alguien que se tome este caso como algo personal. Es un amigo de tu abuelo. Un buen hombre, Richard.

- ¿Hay algo más verdad?

- Sí

- Suéltalo todo ya, por favor… todo – se sentó en el escritorio, mirando a su abuela fijamente. Quería toda la verdad. Toda la información.

- El mismo día del accidente, recibí una llamada.

- ¿Una llamada? ¿De quién?

- Anónima. – Martha aturdida, mientras su nieto estaba colapsado por toda la información que recibía, sin cortafuegos que equilibrasen algo el dolor. Cada célula de su cuerpo se contrajo con una realidad desoladora.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo? ¡No puede ser peor que todo esto!

- Que… no pararán.

- ¿No pararán con qué?

- No pararán hasta matarte.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Esto era lo último que necesitaba. La última frase para entrar en colapso total. Para no mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Para permanecer encallado en esa posición. Martha, viendo el dolor reflejado en la mirada de su nieto, se acercó para arrullarlo en un abrazo que no varió la actitud de Richard. Inmóvil. Sus brazos caían a su lado. Sin movimiento.

- Quieren matarte hijo. Dijo que no pararían hasta conseguirlo. Que daba igual donde te escondieses. Ellos te encontrarían. – Tragó saliva - Esto es una pesadilla. Por eso llamé al amigo de tu abuelo. Porque la investigación oficial ha concluido que todo fue un accidente, porque el inspector al frente del caso no me escuchó cuando le avisé de esta amenaza… ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Matarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué me has hecho venir? – sonó preocupado y exasperado.

- Es aquí donde más seguro puedes estar. Te pondremos protección. – intentó razonar con él.

- ¡Yo no quiero protección! – gritó.

- Richard, por favor… - suplicó Martha.

No hubo tiempo para más. Salió estrepitosamente de allí. Escaleras abajo, cruzando el hall y llegando hasta la cocina. Su hermana y sus primos lo vieron llegar destrozado.

- Rick, siéntate. – Laurel.

- ¿Sentarme? Debería salir corriendo de aquí antes de que me maten. – Richard.

- No puedes ir a ningún lado, tienes que cuidarte. – Paula.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, eh? – preguntó alzando la voz.

- No lo sabemos. Estamos igual que tú. – Laurel.

- Sólo que a nosotros aún no nos han amenazado de muerte. – David intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Richard se sentó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Paula no se pudo contener y lo abrazó instintivamente.

- Tienes que cuidarte, Rick. – le repetía.

- Tranquila. No te preocupes, ¿sí? – le devolvió el abrazo.

- No quiero quedarme sola. – explicó Paula.

- No me voy a ningún lado. – la arropó con sus brazos.

* * *

La agente Katherine Beckett seguía pensando en todos los posibles candidatos a asesinos. ¿Quién podía haber perpetrado aquellos asesinatos? ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Qué perseguían? ¿Era venganza? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Cómo habían diseñado el objetivo final? ¿Sería Richard el responsable de todo esto? ¿Sería él la cabeza fría que orquestó toda esta masacre familiar? Pero si era él, no tenía sentido recibir llamadas amenazantes. ¿Estaría cubriendo sus espaldas así? Muchos interrogantes. Pocas pruebas. Sonó su móvil.

- Beckett.

- Beckett, soy yo. – Reynolds.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Acaba de llegar Richard Rodgers. – le informó.

- ¿Le ha visto?

- Él a mí no.

- Intente pasar desapercibida. Recuerde que quiero estar presente para ser quien le explique la situación. Sé que puede resultar un tanto insoportable y no quiero que lo pague con usted.

- Descuide señor. Tanto mis compañeros como yo hemos sido de lo más cuidadosos. No se percató de nada.

- Esté atenta a todos los invitados. Anote. Registre nombres y apellidos de aquellos a quien crea oportuno. Puede que el asesino esté allí presente, junto a ellos.

- Sería lo más normal.

- Cualquiera de ellos sigue perpetrando su plan. Y no debe sospechar que la investigación sigue en pie.

- No se preocupe señor. Sé lo importante que todo esto es para usted. Confíe en nosotros.

- Lo hago Beckett. Sin lugar a dudas, lo hago.

Y se cortó la comunicación. John Reynolds no quería dejar nada al azar. Por eso les había enviado hasta el funeral. Estaba convencido de que el asesino o el cabeza de toda esta locura se pasearía entre los integrantes de la familia. Si las amenazas eran ciertas y Richard estaba en peligro, el funeral era el momento perfecto para poder anotar cada punto débil de la casa y sus inmediaciones. Ahora Beckett y sus compañeros solo tenían que estar atentos. Atentos y anotar. Aunque iba a resultar mucho más complicado de lo esperado. Los invitados no dejaban de llegar. Se agolpaban en cada metro cuadrado, haciendo pequeños grupos de chismosos donde se ponían al día de todo lo que había acontecido en esta tragedia.

* * *

Richard seguía perdido. Ausente. Paula, a su lado, intentaba encontrar palabras que pudiesen reconfortarlo. Pero estaba resultando tarea imposible. En ese instante Martha entró a la cocina.

- Richard, debemos reunirnos con los agentes del FBI cuanto antes. – Martha.

- ¿Es una broma? – Richard.

- Nunca he hablado más en serio. – Martha.

- Por favor Rick, por mí. – Paula.

- ¿No lo entendéis verdad? Acabo de llegar después de un viaje eterno al funeral de mis padres… y me acabo de enterar que también al de mis cuatro tíos. Por si esto fuese poco, resulta que los han matado. Y, además, estoy amenazado de muerte. ¿Queréis que me vuelva loco? – parcialmente alterado.

- Cuanto antes comencemos con esto será mejor. – Laurel.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una confabulación? – Richard.

- ¡Corres peligro hijo! – Martha.

- ¿Y si fue todo una broma? ¿No habéis pensado en eso? – Richard.

- No lo es. – Martha.

- ¿Por qué tan segura abuela? – Richard.

- Lo sé. – Martha.

- Bien, pues ahora, si me disculpáis voy a ir a dejar mi ropa en la habitación. Gracias. – se incorporó y salió sin atender a razones, a pesar de la insistencia de su abuela y su hermana para que permaneciese allí hasta acabar la discusión.

- Tenemos que tener paciencia con él – dijo Martha sentándose al lado de Paula y acariciando su mejilla. – Si para nosotros está siendo duro, imaginaros para él que llevaba tiempo alejado de nosotros. Volver y saber que tus padres ya no van a estar…

- Tranquila abuela – Laurel aferró su mano – Sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber para no presionarlo.

- Pero tiene que tener cuidado y es un auténtico cabezón. – soltó David incorporándose – Puede ser el siguiente y eso no lo debemos olvidar. Ninguno de nosotros.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Paula sin esconder su angustia.

- Ahora mismo, darle un poco de espacio. – Martha.

- Lleva un año recibiendo espacio. – dijo David molesto.

Meses atrás habían llamado a su casa durante semanas. Insistiendo en recuperar una relación que estaba enfriándose poco a poco. Richard llevaba casi un año sin dar señales de vida y todo por una discusión con su padre de la que nadie recibió información. Como si el tema tratado fuese un secreto. Algo demasiado complicado que debían mantener oculto. Lo único de lo que habían tenido constancia era de una sonora bronca en la empresa, tras la cual Richard, con un portazo y dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca, había abandonado España.

* * *

Volver a casa. Volver al círculo familiar era extraño. Demasiados años lejos de todos ellos. Visitando en navidad y algunos días de vacaciones. Momentos, instantes que no implicaban más que aguantar la sonrisa sin inmiscuirse en nada más. No había que buscar sentido a nada. No había que justificar ningún acto o ningún enfrentamiento entre los miembros de la familia. Era lo que él llamaba una relación plácida y sin expectativas. Perfecta. Porque no esperar nada de ellos era no sentir la necesidad de contar con ellos, de echarlos de menos. La pérdida de contacto le hacía sentirse bajo control. No había espacio para sentimentalismos.

A los 18 años había sido enviado a . Unos cuantos contactos de su abuelo le habían permitido tener la opción de conocer cada una de las universidades, quedarse en su casa, enviar las solicitudes y llevar a cabo algunas entrevistas, visitas personalizadas, recorrer parte del país, intentando encontrar su supuesto sitio en algún lugar del mapamundi. Ese primer contacto no le gustó mucho, por no decir nada. Pero era orden de su padre y él acataba las órdenes. Siempre. Desde pequeño. No había opción de réplica. Mucho menos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. O mejor dicho bajo 'su' techo.

Varias semanas después de su primer vuelo americano, recibió respuesta a sus peticiones. A pesar de lo que pensaba, había unas cuantas aceptaciones. Lo que en un principio fue una alegría se convirtió en una pesadilla. Él quería ir a una, su padre quería otra y su madre,… su madre, habitualmente, se ponía de parte de su padre. Era un trato que habían hecho desde el mismo día que nació. Nunca se llevarían la contraria delante de sus hijos. Restaba respeto. Así que en esa lucha se mantuvieron durante un par de semanas. Hasta que una tarde, tras una discusión con su padre, Richard optó por decidir su futuro universitario dejando la elección final a la suerte, al destino, o a lo que fuese que regía el universo.

La suerte decidió que sería la Universidad de Stanford, ubicada en Palo Alto (California). Considerada como una de las más prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos y del mundo. No era su elección final, ni la de su padre, así que al menos algo se apaciguaron las aguas. Eso sí, no sin antes escuchar una retahíla de palabras explicándole lo importante de las elecciones de nuestra vida y dejando claro que esa forma de decisión no le sería factible el resto de su vida.

Estaba hecho. Se iría a miles de kilómetros de casa. Lejos de sus padres, de su hermana, de su familia, de su pequeño círculo de amigos. Fuera. Así se sentía cuanto más cerca estaba el momento. Fuera de cualquier plan a corto plazo y, quien sabía si, a largo plazo. Ya no podía opinar si el abono de la liga merecía la pena o no, si esa nueva discoteca sería mejor que las ya conocidas. Si el nuevo color de su antigua habitación debía ser azul, amarillo, verde o una infinidad de extravagantes nombres para confundir la vista de cualquiera. Ahora estaba fuera de todo porque ya no estaría más allí. Fuera.

Para qué negar que los primeros meses fueron una auténtica tortura. No se adaptaba a la velocidad recomendada. La habitación de la residencia era como una caja de cerillas, compartida con un loco que sólo pensaba en ir de fiesta en fiesta. No importaba el horario de clases. Sólo tenía ojos para las botellas de alcohol y sus ligues. Ligues que se amontonaban en la puerta de la habitación sin darle un solo respiro. En esos momentos Richard simplemente salía de allí y se iba a pasear. Muchas noches compartidas con el césped del campus y esos bancos que estuvieron a punto de destrozarle su espalda. Así pasó las primeras semanas, creyendo que su lugar no era aquel y que había sido un error no defender su postura de quedarse en casa.

El destino, a veces, tiene sus propias normas y su propio sentido. Se lo demostró una noche en la que su compañero Frank volvió a dejarlo fuera de la habitación y se acomodó en los sofás de la sala de la televisión conjunta. Cuando estaba a punto de tropezarse con Morfeo, apareció Gerard. Un chico de su misma edad. Nuevo. Viajando desde Cataluña. Pero con algo más de suerte que él. Una habitación sin locos dentro.

Empezaron a hablar, a contarse sus vidas, a reír de sus locuras en medio de los recuerdos que invadían sus mentes respecto a los amigos que habían dejado atrás, a añorar todo lo que no tenían allí. Y, tal vez sea porque estar fuera de casa te hace más débil o te ofrece una mayor capacidad para confiar de primeras que, desde esa misma noche, se convirtieron en inseparables. A miles de kilómetros de su familia, encontraron otra. A partir de ese momento todo resultó más sencillo. Y el grupo de amigos fue creciendo proporcionalmente con el paso de las semanas. Al final, y aún con días malos, el viaje, el cambio de aires, la obligación de alejarse de todo lo que les resultaba familiar, resultó que también traía algo bueno consigo.

Aquel primer año fue el mejor de todos. Puede que por el hecho de tener 18 años o por ser la primera vez que estaba alejado por meses de su casa. O porque lo malo te ayuda a crecer más rápido como persona. O por la recompensa de terminar generando una pequeña familia… Eso, todo eso, ya no volvería a suceder. Todas esas sensaciones, no volverían a brotar.

Ese primer verano ni siquiera volvió a casa durante las 4 semanas libres que tuvo. 5 días fueron suficientes para visitar a sus padres y al resto de la familia. En el fondo, a la única que echaba de menos de verdad era a Paula. Su hermana. 12 años menor que él. Sus padres decían siempre, entre risas, que había sigo un descuido. Pero para él, había sido el mejor descuido del mundo. Y sabía que si volvía esos 5 días era por ella. La transparencia con la que su hermana le trataba con sus apenas 7 años era lo que más le llenaba de estar en casa. Para su padre lo más trascendente era exigir unas buena notas, para su madre preocuparse porque estuviese bien alimentado, pero la única que le preguntó, según llegó a casa, '¿Qué tal estás?', fue Paula.

Aquella niña, que en unos meses había crecido tanto, era lo que más pena le daba. Perder cada instante de su crecimiento. Es verdad que su madre le enviaba fotografías, pero no era lo mismo.

Tan rápido como esos 5 días llegaron, tan rápido se fueron. De ahí, vuelta a . Tenían trazado un plan, con una ruta que les habían recomendado y para qué auto engañarse, llegar a casa, encontrarse con su anterior grupo de amigos, no había sido igual. Todo había cambiado. Ahora lo que antes parecía cercano, lo sentía distante. Volver a tropezarse todos en la residencia y comenzar el viaje eran las mejores vacaciones posibles.

Así pasaron los años. Richard creando una familia paralela y alejándose de la propia, con visitas fugaces. Paula iba creciendo y con la única con la que aumentaba el contacto era con ella. Tanto así que, llegó a un acuerdo con sus padres, si ellos viajaban y no podían o no querían llevarse a la niña, él se encargaría de ella.

Vivía en un apartamento junto a Gerard y a su loco compañero de habitación, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que Paula se sintiese a gusto. Así lo hicieron. Paula comenzó a viajar con cierta asiduidad a ver a su hermano. A veces era Richard quien iba a buscarla a España, otras veces le acompañaba su madre hasta Los Ángeles.

Cuando Paula estaba con él, se olvidaba de sus ligues, de sus fiestas y de la infinidad de locuras que hacía junto al resto de sus amigos. Se centraba en estar con ella, en descubrirla, en viajar por las distintas ciudades y pueblos para que conociese el país. Así, en cada vuelta, iba cargada con una colección de imanes que le encantaban. Le decía a su hermano que eso era la confirmación de que había estado en todos esos lugares. Así sus amigos del colegio no tenían más remedio que creerle.

Para Gerard y para el resto de sus amigos contar con Paula, cada cierto tiempo, no era para nada malo. Era una niña que se dejaba querer. Además de poder ser testigos de una relación entre hermanos donde la adulta parecía ella, mientras que Richard se convertía en el niño.

Tras acabar la carrera de Derecho, y especializarse en el campo que quería su padre, su abuelo fue a visitarlo antes del día de su graduación, donde acudiría toda su familia. Cuando su propio abuelo le llamó para comunicarle lo de su viaje a Los Ángeles, exclusivamente para hablar con él, intuyó que aquello que venía a contarle, no sería del todo de su agrado.

Su abuelo, que contaba con la sede principal de su empresa en Los Ángeles, viajaba una vez al mes a la ciudad californiana, pero nunca le llamaba para avisarle y normalmente se presentaba en su apartamento de sorpresa. Era una costumbre que Richard respetó y aceptó con agrado. Ahora algo era diferente. Terminaba la carrera, la vida laboral se vislumbraba más cerca que nunca y sus planes no iban a casar con los que tenía el patriarca.

En efecto, su abuelo llegó con un contrato sobre la mesa para que fuese a dirigir la sucursal que habían abierto en Suiza. Si le hubiesen dado a elegir, se hubiese decantado por California, pero no era el caso. A su abuelo no le gustaba la idea. Los Ángeles, como sede principal, contaba con un nido de altos ejecutivos recelosos de todo aquel nuevo integrante que entraba a dedo y más, siendo uno de los futuros herederos. Prefería que su nieto comenzase su etapa laboral en un lugar más pequeño, recopilando toda la experiencia necesaria.

Suiza. Vuelta a empezar. Tras 6 años en , un nuevo cambio. Otro más. Una nueva imposición. Si era incapaz de plantar cara a su padre, menos a su abuelo. No podía decirle que no porque, a él, sí que no quería defraudarlo. Le diría que sí a cualquier país del mundo si su abuelo estaba seguro de que eso era lo mejor para él.

Su abuelo había levantado ese imperio con sus propias manos. Él no era nadie para llevarle la contraria. Por supuesto, no lo rechazó y aseguró que tras ese verano, en otoño, se incorporaría. Su abuelo iría con él. Las primeras lecciones eran vitales. Un libro de estilo familiar.

Su despedida de la etapa universitaria volvió a resultar complicada. Tras una graduación para olvidar, por el comportamiento de su padre y una nueva pelea, alistó todas sus cosas para ir haciendo el traslado progresivamente.

La despedida con Gerard fue emocionante. Su 'hermano', como se llamaban mutuamente, había estado a su lado como una sombra, apoyándole cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando estaba tan perdido que cualquier parte del mundo hubiese sido un infierno. Ahora tocaba caminar con el apoyo a distancia. Una nueva perspectiva que los haría madurar y crecer. Los cambios siempre son positivos. Ellos lo sabían por experiencia. Un par de palmadas en la espalda, la promesa de volverse a ver cuanto antes y un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ahora. Los Ángeles. Sentado en su cama. En su habitación. De nuevo, de vuelta a la familia, con una realidad convertida en pesadilla. Esta vez no había huida posible. Esta vez, tendría que quedarse y enfrentar a todos los fantasmas. Los del pasado, los del presente y los del futuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Richard no fue a dejar su ropa, a recomponer su estancia, a intentar reconstruir esas partes internas que estaban desmoronándose... Después de varios minutos pensando en toda la información, con la que le habían inundado, salió de la casa. Llegó hasta la cochera. Cogió las llaves del coche de su padre y salió de allí. Kate, que fue testigo de todo, salió tras él.

* * *

Hizo paradas en todos los bares posibles de la zona. Una copa. Pero el dolor no se apaciguaba. Otra copa. Y solo escuchaba la voz de su abuela. Una más. Y su mente se centraba en dos pensamientos._ 'No pararán hasta matarte'_._ 'No quiero quedarme sola'_. Pinchazo en el estómago. El dolor no cesaba. La angustia le consumía. Miedo. Sentía miedo. Una copa más. Pero el miedo no se iba. Estaba a su lado, mirándole de cerca. Como la peor de las sombras. Otra más. Veía doble. Las voces se agolpaban. Ya no distinguía la voz de su abuela de la de su hermana. Una más. Solo una más para olvidar. Para dejar de sentir.

* * *

Salió del último bar en un movimiento renqueante. Kate lo observaba desde su coche. Pensó en acudir hasta él, pero, ¿cómo iba a presentarse? Tendría que esperar. Con paciencia. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Richard se subió a su coche. Arrancó. Al principio parecía todo controlado. Iba por el camino correcto. Pero el último semáforo de la recta no lo vio. Se saltó el semáforo en rojo. Como de la nada, una patrulla de la policía se puso a su altura, indicándole que debía parar. Así lo hizo.

* * *

Tras comprobar su estado, Richard fue detenido por conducción temeraria. Kate, que seguía observando todo de cerca, pensó que sería un buen escarmiento. A la mañana siguiente lo ayudaría a salir del calabozo. Richard estaría más seguro allí que en su propia casa. Al menos, hasta que todo el operativo estuviese montado.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Martha era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tras esperar a Richard durante una hora en la cocina, habían decidido ir a buscarlo. Pero no estaba. Había desaparecido. Y la espera posterior había sido igual de infructuosa. Había oscurecido. Habían preparado algo para cenar. Se habían puesto a cenar, como cada noche, pero esta vez en silencio. Después tomaron la decisión de ir a sus habitaciones y descansar todo lo posible.

Pero Martha no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver una y otra vez la mirada de su nieto. La angustia que emanaban sus ojos, ante cada nueva afirmación suya. Llegar desde Suiza, sabiendo que sus padres habían fallecido, encontrarse con que no habían sido las únicas muertes, saberse objetivo… Nadie, en su sano juicio, actuaría con normalidad después de esa devastadora realidad.

Derecha. Izquierda. Daba igual la posición. Bocarriba. Bocabajo. Imposible. Los ojos habían tomado la decisión de no descansar. Combatían contra Morfeo de manera magistral. Lo más probable es que estuviesen esperando la llegada del sonido de un motor. Algo que le confirmase que Richard estaba de vuelta.

Su nieto. Estaba de vuelta. ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado que hubiese sido en otra circunstancia! ¡Cuántas veces lo había echado de menos! Siempre recordando esos buenos momentos vividos en el pasado, cuando la infancia es un reguero de momentos llenos de locuras, trastadas y sonrisas. Donde no importa nada más allá de ser feliz.

Ahora, la vida, en su época adulta, se había vuelto más oscura. En estos momentos no había espacio para correr, cuando la mayor preocupación era que te seguía tu abuela, hasta ese escondite secreto, que siempre creíste inimaginable.

Derecha. Izquierda. No había manera. Quizá no solo estaba expectante por la vuelta de su nieto. Quizá había algo más. Un atisbo de culpabilidad. No haber detenido toda esta locura con mayor antelación. Ahora él también estaba en peligro. La amenaza de muerte no era una broma, ni una falsa amenaza. Era real. Tan real como el dolor en el pecho que le estaba impidiendo respirar con facilidad.

Toda esta historia se había escapado de las manos de su marido, de las manos de sus hijos. Siempre creyó que quedaría solventado. Que sus nietos no sufrirían lo mismo que habían sufrido ellos por años. Pero se equivocó. Jamás pudo sospechar la sorpresa que la vida le tenía preparada. ¿Habría sido el resultado de su debilidad? ¿Habría pasado todo esto por no ser lo suficientemente valiente?

Había perdido a sus hijos. No estaba dispuesta a perder a sus nietos. Sí, definitivamente John Reynolds era la persona adecuada para ayudarle. Él acabaría con todo esto y sus nietos quedarían a salvo de toda esta locura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kate hizo lo planeado la noche anterior. Llamó a su jefe. Éste inmediatamente se puso en contacto con Martha, que fue en busca de su nieto. Enfadada, pero aliviada.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Martha.

- No sé qué pensamiento seleccionar… si el del asesinato, el de mi amenaza de muerte, mi protección, el miedo de mi hermana… Estoy confuso, la verdad. – Richard.

- Si ironizar te sirve, adelante.- Martha.

- Mejor que emborracharme es. No soporto esta resaca. – Richard tocó su cabeza.

- Mañana tienes la vista. He pedido que la aceleren cuanto antes. No podrás conducir durante varios meses y te pondrán algún castigo más. – Martha.

- Estupendo. Me encanta estar aquí. ¡No hay nada como estar con la familia, eh! O con lo que queda de ella, claro. – Richard.

- Estás insoportable. Será mejor que al llegar duermas algo. No me gustaría que te viese así ni el abogado, ni el notario. – Martha.

- ¿Abogado? ¿Notario? – Richard.

- Viene esta tarde a leer el testamento. – Martha.

- Este viaje está resultando toda una caja de pandora. – Richard.

- No tientes a la suerte. – Martha.

- Mi suerte no puede ser peor. – Richard.

Martha observó a su nieto que cerraba los ojos apoyando su cabeza en su reposacabezas.

- Saldremos de ésta Richard. – Martha.

- Ojalá. – Richard.

Fue la última palabra que sonó en el coche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Richard subió directo a su habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Y, mucho menos, de dar explicaciones. Además, para eso, ya estaba su abuela que, seguro, informaba de todos los detalles. Ver los rostros de reclamación de sus primos y su hermana, solo podría agudizar el inmenso dolor de cabeza que tenía. Y para qué negarlo, no se sentía con fuerzas de disculparse y mucho menos prometer que no volvería a suceder. Unas horas en la cama, con la mente en blanco, le servirían para recapacitar sobre lo que quería o no hacer, a partir de ese instante.

Martha, por el contrario, como bien imaginó Richard, salió al porche en busca de sus otros nietos. Laurel, David y Paula tenían su mirada perdida hacía el mar, pero cuando oyeron ciertos pasos, no pudieron evitar volver la mirada.

- Ya hemos vuelto. – dijo Martha.

- ¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Paula preocupada.

- Con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. – Martha se apoyó en la silla de David.

- Imagino el resacón que debe tener. – David.

- ¿Dónde está? – Laurel.

- Ha subido a su habitación. Me parece que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a vosotros.

- Ha huido. Como siempre. Es algo natural en él. – dijo Paula con pesar.

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que está bien y ya lo tenemos en casa. – Laurel.

- ¿Sabemos algo de…? – Martha.

- No. Aún nada. – Laurel se incorporó y se apoyó en la barandilla. – No sé a qué están esperando. Deberían estar de camino.

- Esto no está siendo fácil para nadie. Tendrá sus dudas sobre nosotros. Quizá crean que su nieta no puede estar segura en esta casa. – David.

- Tonterías. – Martha se aferró a sus manos – Está claro que nadie va a facilitarnos las cosas.

- Este es otro tema que hay que tratar con Rick. – Laurel resopló y agarró la barandilla como si quisiera partirla en dos – Y tengo la impresión que, cuando se entere, la situación no va a mejorar.

- Como verás abuela, nos hemos levantado de lo más optimistas. – David se incorporó y la abrazó. – Por cierto, te debemos una disculpa. Ayer desaparecimos.

- Era mi obligación hacer esa maldita recepción para que todos los contactos de vuestros padres pudiesen darnos su pésame. Y entiendo que os escondierais. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. – Martha.

* * *

Kate llegó a su despacho, una hora antes de su horario habitual. Quería tener listo el informe para cuando su superior entrase pidiendo explicaciones por su postura la noche pasada. Por norma, tendría que haber acudido al rescate de su protegido, no dejarlo en manos de esa patrulla policial. Lo hubiese hecho así, pero cuando observó que los dos policías eran dos agentes de plena confianza de su jefe, entonces supo que no había nada que temer.

- Beckett. – Reynolds entró a su despacho sin llamar.

- Señor. – se incorporó inmediatamente.

- Siéntese Beckett. Lo de anoche no tiene que agradecérmelo. – Reynolds se sentó.

- Disculpe señor.

- Déjese de monsergas. Sé que el informe que le pasé de Richard dibuja a un muchacho rico y con falta de escrúpulos. Pero le puedo asegurar que, a veces, ese tipo de perfiles se llevan al extremo. Anoche debió custodiarlo hasta su casa. No permitir que los agentes lo llevasen al calabozo. Y no porque no se lo mereciese, sino por seguridad.

- Señor vi a los agentes y…

- Usted no sabe quién trabaja en su distrito y quién no. Que esos dos agentes sean colaboradores nuestros, no implica su absoluta seguridad. Y usted no es ninguna novata como para meter la pata así. Así que dígame, fue por culpa de ese informe, ¿verdad?

- Señor… usted sabe lo que pienso de ese tipo de personas. Jóvenes, ricos, con mucho tiempo libre, irresponsables… Pero es mi trabajo y siempre doy el 100%. Usted me conoce. Anoche, no entendí que una persona que debería estar en su casa, con su familia, se fuese de bar en bar, a emborracharse. Me enfadó. – irritada.

- Beckett, por mucho que intentemos empatizar con nuestras víctimas, jamás podremos sentir el dolor que ellos sienten en esos momentos. Y sabe que cada persona asume la realidad de la mejor forma que sabe o puede, en ese momento. Quiso castigarle. Lo entiendo. Y tendrá su castigo. El procedimiento sigue adelante. Ya sé quién está a cargo de su juicio y te aseguro que pagará su inconsciencia. Pero,…

- Lo sé señor. No volverá a suceder. Tome el informe. Aquí le detallo todo lo que pasó ayer. – Kate le tendió el documento.

* * *

Richard despertó a media tarde. Aún había restos de resaca. Un tambor formaba parte de su cabeza. Se dio una ducha rápida. Se vistió con una camiseta y un vaquero y bajó hasta la cocina.

- Hola.- saludó secamente a todos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Paula.

- Con resaca. – Richard.

- Te agarraste una buena. – David.

- Hacía tiempo que no bebía así. – quiso excusarse.

- Es bueno saberlo. Si no tendríamos que candar las botellas de alcohol de la casa. – todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Laurel.

Martha entró en ese momento a la cocina.

- Vamos al salón, por favor. – dijo analizando el estado de Richard con su mirada.

* * *

Todos, menos Carmen, que se subió a la primera planta, salieron tras Martha. El señor Mckanzie, junto al abogado de la familia, estaba esperándoles. Se sentaron en los sofás.

- No vamos a dilatar mucho este momento. – Thomas.

- Te lo agradezco Thomas. – Martha.

- A continuación os voy a leer el testamento. Tanto el de vuestro abuelo, como el de vuestros padres. – Thomas miró a cada uno de los interesados.

Kate observaba todo desde la segunda puerta de entrada y salida del salón. Una que daba a un pasillo paralelo por donde había varios cuartos de almacén de cosas inservibles y una salida a un pequeño porche. Menos Martha, que sabía que estaba ahí, nadie advirtió su presencia.

Todo lo que ocurrió a continuación solo incremento los problemas de Richard. Los testamentos dejaban claro el porcentaje equitativo de cada uno de sus nietos en lo referente a la empresa familiar. Richard, a petición expresa de su abuelo, sería el presidente de la misma con la obligación de permanecer durante un mínimo de 5 años en la sede central de L.A. La casa familiar y el efectivo, a nombre de Martha. Los ahorros de sus padres se repartirían de forma equitativa entre los hermanos. Parecía todo muy claro. Imposible tener dudas. No había nada del otro mundo. Nada extraño. Hasta que Thomas pronunció las palabras mágicas, 'ahora solo falta definir la custodia de la menor'.

Los allí presentes se miraron. Richard se dio cuenta, en ese preciso instante, que en su precipitada llegada y posterior encarcelamiento no se había preocupado por su prima. La más pequeña. Alexis.

¿Qué ocurriría con ella? Lo más normal es que se quedase bajo la protección y custodia de Martha en la casa familiar. Thomas se dispuso a leer nuevamente.

- Según lo que se desprende en el testamento, Pedro y Anne, padres de Alexis, están de acuerdo en ceder la tutela y custodia legal de su hija a, Richard Rodgers, su sobrino.

Como si de un pinchazo se tratase, Richard pegó un bote del sofá, ante la atenta mirada de todos, que tampoco se esperaban dicha decisión.

- ¿Seguro que lo ha leído bien? – Richard.

- Sí. No hay margen de error. Ellos querían que la custodia de su hija recayese en usted, ante un posible fallecimiento por parte de ellos. – Thomas.

- ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir en este caso? – Richard.

- Usted deberá pasar por varias evaluaciones respecto a la obtención definitiva de la custodia. Ahora quedará a su cargo de forma provisional. – Thomas.

- Es decir… ¿desde ya soy su tutor? – Richard.

- En efecto. – Thomas revisando su maletín – Pero para que esto pueda ser ratificado tendrá que llevarse a cabo un proceso del cual será informado puntualmente.

- Ya… lo imagino. – Richard miró a su abuela, mientras esta le sonreía, sin un atisbo de preocupación, algo que le sorprendió.

- El matrimonio de Pedro y Anne dejaron una carta para usted. Seguramente encuentre las respuestas que necesita. – Thomas tendiéndole el sobre.

- Muchas gracias. Ojalá sea así. No me lo esperaba. – Richard cogió la carta y la aferró con su mano derecha – Pensé que sería mi abuela quien se haría cargo de ella.

- Para Alexis tampoco será fácil esta situación. –Thomas.

- Entre todos conseguiremos que sufra lo menos posible. – Laurel.

- No sé si por su cabeza cabe la posibilidad de rechazar dicha petición. Sean cuales sean sus pensamientos, tome una decisión tras leer la carta. – Thomas sonaba tan preocupado como elocuente.

- Sí, no se preocupe Thomas. Son muchos los cambios y estoy desbordado, pero no tomaré ninguna decisión de forma precipitada. Mucho menos tratándose de mí prima. – Richard mirando detenidamente el sobre sellado.

- Y después de esta última sorpresa, ¿hay algo más? ¿Podemos dar por concluida la reunión? – David quitando hierro al asunto. La atmosfera era irrespirable.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – Laurel.

- ¿O una cita? – Paula entendiendo el objetivo de David.

- ¿Celosas chicas? – David.

- Desesperadamente celosas. – Paula sonrió.

- No nos desviemos chicos. – Martha intentó reconducir la situación.

- No hay más que decir. Esto es todo lo que había. Ahora es cuestión de firmar, o de cuadrar las agendas, para lo que no se pueda o no se quiera firmar ya.

* * *

Kate seguía en silencio, guardando cada uno de los datos que había escuchado. No salía de su asombro. Para ella, la vida, siempre había sido un cúmulo de sorpresas, que te van cautivando e invitando a una evolución interna, desde la cual ser feliz. Pero, en este caso, las sorpresas, para Richard, poca paz, podrían darle. Todo lo contrario. En menos de una semana la vida de su nuevo protegido había dado un vuelco de 180º. De soltero cotizado, a padre de familia. De director de una pequeña sucursal, a presidente de la empresa familiar. Aceptar todo aquello iba a resultar complicado. Nadie está preparado para algo así. Con 30 años, la vida tiene otra perspectiva. Pero para Richard todo se envolvía en una neblina que debería ir diluyendo, para ser capaz de sobrevivir. Sobrevivir. Primera fase. Vivir. Eso, vendría después.

Comprobó que se firmaban algunos documentos. La serenidad como protagonista._ 'Son fuertes'_ pensó Kate._ 'Cualquier otra persona sería incapaz de levantarse de la cama'_. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el pequeño porche, a la espera de Martha.

Tras despedirse de Thomas y el notario, Justin Mckanzie, Richard se escabulló del salón para subir a la habitación de Alexis. Thomas había sido el encargado de llevarla a casa, una vez, sus abuelos maternos, habían aceptado, a regañadientes, la decisión tanto de Pedro como de Anne. Carmen jugaba con ella.

- Alexis, mira quien acaba de entrar. – Carmen.

- ¿Quién es? – Alexis se acercó hasta el desconocido que había interrumpido su juego.

- Es Richard. – Carmen. Mientras Richard las miraba divertido.

- ¿'Suisa'? – Sofía poco convencida.

- Sí. Él trabaja en Suiza. – Carmen sonriendo.

- Abu me dice. – Alexis dando la mano a Richard - ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Mira! – señalando la fortaleza que había construido junto a Carmen.

- ¡Uau! ¿Habéis hecho esto vosotras solas? – Richard.

- ¡Sí! – Alexis.

- Me gusta mucho. – Richard sintió la necesidad de interactuar con ella. Se arrodilló. - ¿cómo se juega?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? – Carmen.

- Creo que no. – mirando con cara de culpabilidad, lo que provocó la risa de Alexis.

- ¿Tú también sabes? – Alexis.

- Sí, él también jugaba. – Carmen, acarició la carita de Alexis.

- Entonces… ¿ganabas? – Alexis.

- Seguro. – Dijo Richard plenamente convencido.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Carmen indicándole que se acercara a ella. – Hacía trampas… sólo así podía ganarme.

Los tres rieron abiertamente.

- Yo con él y tu sola.- dijo Alexis - Para no perder. – sonrió.

- ¿No te gusta perder, eh? – Richard acarició su cabecita.

- ¡No! – rio la pequeña.

- No sois problema para mí. Os puedo ganar también. – Carmen.

- ¡Hacemos trampas! – Alexis. - Él sabe.

- Hombre, no sé si es buena idea… - dijo Richard divertido.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Alexis se mostró feliz e impaciente por ver como ganarían con las tácticas del nuevo visitante. Y así se enfrascaron en defender la fortaleza mientras Carmen buscaba la forma de robar la llave que le llevaría a la victoria.

* * *

- Kate, disculpa mi tardanza. – Martha se sentó a su lado.

- No se preocupe, Martha. – Kate.

- ¡Oh! No me hables de usted. Me hace más mayor de lo que soy y además ahora que vas a comenzar a vivir aquí no nos iría mal un poco de confianza, familiaridad… - Martha.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – le sonrió.

- ¿Has podido escuchar lo que ha pasado?

- Sí. He estado escondida donde me dijiste. Ha sido un poco sorprendente.

- Si te refieres a la custodia de Alexis, sí. Mis nietos se han quedado con la boca abierta. Necesitarán varios días, o semanas, para asimilarlo.

- ¿Usted no? Disculpa, la costumbre – sonrío.

- Puede resultar extraño lo que voy a decirte pero es la mejor decisión que se ha tomado, en esta casa, desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Crees que Richard puede asumirlo? – preguntó con tono de sorpresa.

- ¿Tú no?

- Bueno, no he querido sonar así… es raro, yo…

- Lo imagino. Sé cómo trabaja mi amigo Reynolds… así que no espero los mejores detalles de mi nieto. Pero sé algo que nadie más sabe en esta casa de él. Ha cambiado.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Es decir, la muerte de un ser querido siempre nos cambia o modifica aspectos nuestros pero, ayer mismo, actuó como un completo…

- Idiota. Lo sé. Pero hasta un ex drogadicto debe vivir a sabiendas que en algún momento podrá recaer.

- No sé Martha. Creo que tendrá que trabajar mucho para que los servicios sociales no desautoricen esa petición.

- No lo harán. Richard no es quién era. Pero yo no te puedo convencer. Me parece que el único que puede hacerlo es el. Y ahora, que comenzaréis a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, puede ser una gran oportunidad.

- ¿No le has dicho nada verdad?

- No. Jamás llevaría la contraria a John. Me mataría. – ambas rieron.

- Entonces, mañana será un gran día. – Kate.

- Y esperemos que mi nieto comience a comportarse como corresponde. – Martha.

- Bueno, sino, Reynolds lo pondrá en su sitio. – Kate.

- Apuesto por eso. – Martha alargó su mano para tomar la de Kate y sonrieron.

Quizá, en cierta forma, ambas necesitaban contar con la colaboración de la otra, para afrontar lo que, a partir de entonces, iba a variar sus vidas para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

Primera hora de la mañana. Richard se situó frente a la jueza. Algo avergonzado. La Jueza lo miró desafiante, desde que entró en la sala. Estaba todo perdido. Era el único pensamiento que revoloteaba por la mente de Richard.

* * *

Susan Stevens lo observó atentamente durante varios segundos. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Permanecer en silencio, mirar al acusado y dejar que el tiempo corriese a su favor. Una forma de intimidación que, hasta ahora, le había ofrecido resultados favorables. 'Habrá que darle una lección' pensó. 'O quizá, simplemente, ayuda'.

Antes de llegar a la citación de esa mañana le había llegado un informe del FBI, explicando los últimos acontecimientos sufridos en la familia Rodgers. Al revisar meticulosamente el documento, se auto convenció en que no había excusa posible, pero lo que aquel joven estaba viviendo tampoco era algo sencillo de sobrellevar. Se puso en su piel, recibir la terrible noticia de aquellas muertes rasgaría la fortaleza de cualquier ser humano. Salir a la calle y acomodar su rabia en alcohol no había sido la mejor decisión, pero tampoco la más descabellada.

El perfil que habían plantado en la mesa de su despacho fue verdaderamente completo. No faltó ningún detalle. Desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, hasta el momento en el que había pisado por última vez L.A. _'¿Quién era este muchacho?'_ El FBI no tenía tanta información sin ningún motivo. Su niñez, su adolescencia, su primer viaje a ., su etapa universitaria, su primer amor, su vida nocturna, su etapa en Suiza, el dolor de la pérdida de Verónica… Todo lo imaginable e inimaginable estaba ahí expuesto.

* * *

Susan Stevens miró a Richard sabiendo que debía juzgarlo de forma implacable. Pero con el objetivo de aplicarle un castigo que le proporcionase la ayuda suficiente para encaminar su futuro.

- Señor Rodgers, una vez expuestos los motivos por los cuales usted se encuentra aquí, paso a detallarle la decisión tomada. El señor Rodgers hará frente a una multa de 1000 dólares por conducción temeraria, con la pérdida de su carnet de conducir durante 6 meses, tras los cuales deberá volver a examinarse. A esto debemos sumarle la obligación de acudir durante 24 semanas a la consulta del Doctor James Stewart para llevar a cabo la terapia correspondiente.

- Perdóneme… creo que la estoy entendiendo mal. – Richard.

- Señor Rodgers, ante todo tenga en cuenta que no puede cortarme mientras no acabe con la sentencia. Y segundo, irá al psicólogo, quien le ayudará más de lo que cree ahora mismo. Y tenga en cuenta que recibiré los informes pertinentes de su evolución. Si falla, nos volveremos a ver aquí y no será, para nada, agradable. Se lo aseguro.

Richard iba a replicar, pero Thomas no le dejó. No estaba conforme. _'¿Un psicólogo?'_ ¡Él no estaba loco! ¡Para nada! Sólo había bebido más de la cuenta pero, ¿quién no lo hubiese hecho en su situación? ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! ¿24 semanas al psicólogo? Para lo que le iba a contar le sobraba con media hora.

* * *

Todo iba de mal en peor. Desde que había pisado tierra norteamericana sentía que iba hundiéndose más y más, sin retroceso posible. No había un solo día tranquilo, sin novedades que no le hiriesen o no le hundiesen. Solo necesitaba unas horas tranquilas, poder cerrar su mente entorno a todo lo que quería procesar. Él no había viajado para quedarse ahí. Tenía pensado regresar a Suiza. Pero todo se estaba complicando más de la cuenta. El asesinato. Su amenaza. La herencia. Alexis. El psicólogo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se había percatado cuando su abogado se había alejado, momentáneamente, para hablar con la jueza y volver hasta él.

- Richard, ¿te encuentras bien? – Thomas.

- Perdona, sí, sí. – Richard.

- Ya podemos irnos.

- ¿Es necesario lo del psicólogo?

- Tienes que cumplir con todo.

- ¿No pueden aumentarme la multa?

- Podrían ponerte una alternativa, como comedores sociales, o trabajos similares. Recuerda que tú en estos momentos debes estar más aislado que expuesto.

- Cómo voy a olvidarlo si no hacéis más que recordármelo. – Richard exasperado.

- Debes asumir la situación. Es más fácil afrontar todo. – dijo Thomas con calma.

- Es más fácil hablar desde la barrera.

- Acompáñame. Antes de irnos, alguien quiere hablar contigo.

* * *

Richard no cuestionó el motivo y le acompañó hasta una sala del propio juzgado. Al entrar vio a tres agentes del FBI y a un cuarto hombre. Todos se volvieron al oír la puerta. La habitación era grande, contaba con una estancia contigua desde la cual se escuchaba el murmullo de una voz. Alguien más había ahí. Pero no podía ver de quien se trataba.

- Encantado de saludarle, Richard. – John Reynolds.

- ¿Y usted es? – Richard.

- El agente del FBI a cargo de su protección.

- El amigo de mi abuela. – concluyó Richard.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y ha pensado que la mejor forma de conocernos es aquí? ¿En un juzgado?

- Este es tan buen sitio como cualquier otro, ¿no cree?

Los otros tres agentes, Espósito, Ryan y Mayer, miraron con recelo a Richard.

- Martha me comentó todo lo ocurrido. Lo de su amenaza. Además de la decisión de dejar aparcada la investigación de los asesinatos de sus padres y familiares. – le informó Reynolds.

- Sí. – Richard se mostró cortante al no entender el motivo de dicha reunión.

- Ella me ha solicitado ayuda. Y yo quiero ayudar.

- No es necesario.

- Necesita protección. Lo sabe. – insistió Reynolds.

- Usted me va a proteger. – Richard irónicamente.

- Sí. Bueno… no precisamente. Habrá un agente a su cargo. Con una preparación perfecta. Confío en ella al 100%.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó sorprendido Richard.

- Sí. – le confirmó Reynolds.

- ¿Una mujer? – Richard insistió.

- Sí.

- Su protección para mi… ¿es una mujer? – reiteró Richard.

- Sí. – Reynolds en todo arisco.

- Déjelo. Me buscaré la vida.

- No entiende nada Richard. Déjeme que se lo explique mejor. Esto es un hecho. Los asesinatos y su amenaza están adjudicados al FBI. No puede negarse. O colabora o será a la fuerza. – Reynolds sin perder la calma.

- ¿Tú y cuántos como tú me vais a obligar? – Richard perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un niñato! – Kate entró desde la habitación contigua, a paso firme, plantándose cara a cara con Richard.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién demonios eres? – Richard enfrentándose a ella.

- Agente Beckett. – Kate encarándole.

- ¿Y? – Richard la miró de arriba abajo.

- Su vida está a mi cargo. – dando un paso más al frente.

- No la necesito. – Richard dio otro paso hacia ella.

- No es usted quien toma la decisión – la inspectora dio un nuevo paso.

- ¿Me vas a obligar? – Richard a escasos centímetros de su boca.

- Delo por hecho. – Kate con seguridad.

Richard sonrió y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de salida. De pronto, sin saber cómo, Kate a su lado, lo agarró, retorció uno de sus brazos y lo esposó.

- Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. – Kate con sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¡Esto es un delito! – Richard gritando.

- No, esto es hacer mi trabajo. Lástima que siempre me toquen los descerebrados. – Kate sujetándolo con fuerza.

- Van dos insultos ya, agente Beckett. – Richard la nombró con ironía.

- Seguro que queda alguno más por salir. Y si no tiene nada más interesante que decir, nos vamos.

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – Richard con suspicacia.

- Señor, le llamaré en cuanto estemos instalados tal y como se decidió. – Kate dirigiéndose a Reynolds.

- Espero su llamada. – Reynolds sonrió ante la habilidad de Kate para afrontar la situación.

Kate junto a sus tres compañeros, con Richard esposado, salieron del juzgado.

* * *

Laurel y David estaban sumergidos en los libros de cuentas del último año de la empresa. Habían llegado a las 8 de la mañana. Antes de que la auditoría se llevase a cabo querían tener todas las cuentas listas y organizadas. Era el procedimiento legal previo al nuevo nombramiento.

Enero. Febrero. Marzo. Abril. Mayo. Junio. Julio. Agosto. Septiembre. Las cuentas no cuadraban. En los últimos nueve meses había habido movimientos inapropiados en varios números de cuenta.

Era la segunda revisión que hacían y no encontraban el posible fallo. Tal vez habían traspapelado algunas facturas. A la tercera, comenzaron a preocuparse. Tres números de cuenta con un vacío que descuadraba todos los beneficios obtenidos. Se miraban incrédulos. Era lo último que les faltaba.

- Esto no huele nada bien. – David cerrando las carpetas desesperado.

- ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta? – Laurel dando vueltas por el despacho.

- Porque no podemos estar en todo. Sabes cómo ha sido este último año. Un caos. – David.

- Aun así David. La cantidad perdida es alarmante. Hablamos del fondo de seis meses que siempre debe permanecer intacto. Y no encontramos el agujero. – Laurel.

- Parece que alguien haya hecho unas transferencias. – David.

- Pero para eso debe tener todas las claves. Deben quedar registros. No tenemos nada. – Laurel.

- ¿Quieres decir que puede ser alguien de nosotros? – David.

- O es alguien de nosotros o es alguien que ha robado las claves. – Laurel.

- O nuestros padres. – David.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Laurel.

- Vamos, se fueron los 6 de improviso. Sin decir a donde. De forma misteriosa, como si ocultasen algo. No me digas que no da que pensar. – David.

- ¡Hablas de nuestros padres! – Laurel alterada.

- ¿Y? ¡Cosas peores se ven por el mundo! – David no entendía la postura de su hermana.

- ¿Cómo iban a hacer algo así? – Laurel.

- ¿Y si estaban metidos en algo raro? – David.

- ¿En algo raro como qué? – Laurel incrédula.

- A tanto no llego Laurel. Y no te alteres tanto. Sólo busco alternativas para entender esto. – David.

- No te das cuenta que con estas pérdidas, ¿podemos estar en serio peligro financiero? ¡Nunca harían algo así! – Laurel.

- A veces la desesperación te hace perder la razón y cometes actos que en un estado normal no te permitirías. – David.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Miraban aquellos libros pero no encontraban la solución a la fórmula. Una fórmula que no resquebrajara más a la familia.

- Debemos hablar con Richard. – David con desesperación.

- Suma y siguen los problemas.

- Tiene que saberlo cuanto antes.

- Esta tarde. Recuerda que, esta mañana, tenía visita a los juzgados. – recordó Laurel, mientras David asentía fríamente.

- Búscame para comer. Voy a intentar adelantar algo de trabajo. – David saliendo del despacho de su hermana.

* * *

Martha estaba persiguiendo a Alexis cuando Richard entró a casa, esposado, junto a Kate.

- No preguntes. La agente Beckett cree que soy un niñato. – aclaró Richard ante la sorpresa de Martha y Alexis.

- E inmaduro e irresponsable. – continuó Kate.

- Sigue, sigue… ¡Tú no te cortes! ¡Qué estamos en confianza! – soltó Richard irritado.

Martha miró el espectáculo conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Vas a soltarme? – preguntó Richard deseando que lo hiciera.

- ¿Vas a portarte como un buen chico? – Kate intentó controlar su sonrisa.

Como un torbellino, Alexis, se abalanzó a las piernas de Richard.

- ¿Te has portado mal? – Alexis, mientras Richard se agacha a su altura.

- No, esto es una broma. – Richard.

- Yo creo que no. Ella está enfadada. – Alexis apuntó con un dedo a Kate - Sí, sí, mírala… no se ríe. La abu también pone esa cara cuando se enfada. Dime…

- ¿El qué? – Richard.

Alexis, con sus pequeños bracitos le hizo el gesto de agacharse a su altura. Cuando Richard lo hizo, se sentó en una de sus piernas.

- ¿Te has portado mal? – Alexis con cara de pícara.

Richard no pudo evitar reírse.

- Un poquito. Pero no lo digas, ¿eh? Nuestro secreto. – Richard en un susurro.

- ¡Nuestro secreto! – Alexis.

* * *

Martha y Kate contemplaban a los dos con asombro. La interacción entre Alexis y Richard era tan buena que no comprendían como había establecido esa comunicación con ella en apenas horas.

- Agente, ahora que estamos en casa, ¿cree que podría soltarme? ¿Por favor? – Richard con rostro de niño bueno.

- ¡Por fi! ¡Por fi! ¡Por fi! – Alexis.

- Menuda defensora te has buscado. – Martha.

- Creo que es mejor que tu abogado abuela. – guiñándole un ojo.

Alexis no quitaba el ojo de encima a Kate, que terminó sonrojándose ante esa mirada traviesa.

- De acuerdo. Lo voy a soltar, pero a cambio me tiene que prometer una cosa. – Kate.

- ¿Qué? – Los dos a la vez.

- Que va a escucharme y que va a dejar que le ayude. – Kate mirando fijamente a Richard.

- ¿Lo harás? – Alexis tirando de sus pantalones.

- Está bien. Te escucharé. Lo prometo. – Richard.

- ¡Bien! – Alexis aplaudiendo, mientras Kate se acercó y le quitó las esposas.

- Gracias. – le sonrió Richard.

- ¿Ahora crees que podríamos hablar? – Kate.

Martha cogió a su nieta de una de sus manos. – Vamos a dejar que hablen, luego jugarás con él.

- ¿Prometido? – Alexis dirigiendo su mirada a Richard.

- Prometido. – Richard.

* * *

Richard y Kate entraron al despacho de la primera planta. Estaban nerviosos. Querían poder mantener una conversación sin tanta tensión, como la vivida esa mañana. Richard le indicó, amablemente, que se sentase en uno de los sofás mientras él hacía lo mismo frente a ella.

- Hablemos. Soy todo oído. – Richard.

- Te lo agradezco. – Kate.

- Entonces tú serás quien…

- … quien te proteja. Estaré contigo 24 horas al día.

- ¿Haga lo que haga? – Kate lo miró de forma interrogante. – No, no me entiendas mal. Me refiero a tener que estar acompañado, salga a donde salga.

- Sí. Llevarás siempre protección.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Hasta que el peligro cese.

- ¿Y si no cesa nunca?

- No te puedo hablar del futuro. Sólo te puedo hablar del presente

- Ya… ¿cómo vas a evitar que me maten? – Richard soltó a bocajarro, ante una incrédula agente.

- Tenemos un buen plan establecido. Confía.

- ¿Cuántos agentes estarán en casa?

- Habrá dos agentes en la puerta principal. Dos agentes en la puerta trasera. Y yo estaré dentro. Contigo. – le explicó la agente con cautela.

- ¿Vas a vivir aquí?

- Sí. Martha ya ha preparado todo. Ella está verdaderamente preocupada por ti. Sé que esto no va a ser sencillo pero, al menos, inténtalo, por la gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

- Ya… imagino que ya tendrás en tu poder un estupendo informe mío… sobre… toda mi vida…

- No te equivocas.

- Bueno… eh… tendré que comenzar a ir al psicólogo… - Richard un poco avergonzado.

- Sí, también lo sé. – le confirmó Kate.

- ¿Cómo haremos con ese tipo de cosas?

- ¿Con la salidas?

- Sí.

- Iremos en un coche blindado. Habrá un secundario de apoyo.

* * *

Aquella noche Richard bajó a la cocina de madrugada. Tras la conversación con David y Laurel no podía evitar sentir preocupación. Hablaban de mucho dinero. Era lo que podría mantener a flote o hundir la empresa. _'El dinero no desaparece sin más'_ pensó. ¿Y si todo esto tenía que ver con la muerte de sus padres y tíos? Necesitaba claridad de ideas. Se preparó una infusión. Quizá tomar algo caliente le ayudase a poner en claro las escasas ideas que caminaban por su mente. Al alzar la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, encontró a Kate.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Richard.

- El cambio de cama. – Kate.

- Mira que estas son de alta calidad. – guiñándole un ojo.

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Quieres una infusión? – Kate asintió – No muerdo, ¡eh! Te puedes acercar.

Kate entró y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la encimera central.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Preocupado por tu visita de mañana? – Kate.

- Ojalá. – Kate frunció el ceño sin comprenderle bien – Problemas en la empresa.

- Vaya, lo siento.

- Por cierto, ¿si tengo que ir?

- Te acompañaré.

- Así que eres mi sombra oficial. – Richard sonriendo.

- Es otro punto de vista.

- ¿Me vas a tener al tanto de la investigación? – preguntó Richard esperanzado.

- Igual que a tu abuela y al resto de la familia. – contestó Kate seria.

- Yo me refiero al día a día… pistas, sospechosos. – acercándose a ella.

- No creo que sea conveniente. – Kate se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca.

- ¿Soy sospechoso? – lo que comenzó como una broma, se convirtió en una realidad más que tangible. El rostro de Kate la traicionó. - ¿En serio? – Richard frunció el ceño.

- Es el procedimiento. – Kate intentó excusarse.

- Entonces no solo vienes a protegerme… puede que también vengas a buscar pistas para culpabilizarme de todo esto. – Richard dejándole la infusión cerca de sus manos.

- No es así.

- ¿Ah no? Ya, ya sé cómo es esto. ¡Venga! Vienes aquí, intentando mostrar una cercanía que no sientes, porque tienes una estrategia para sonsacarme la verdad. – dijo molesto.

- Entonces… ¿fuiste tú? – acusó, directa, rabiosa por la actitud de él.

- Sí. Yo maté a mis padres y a mis tíos. Y también, apunta esto… he saqueado la empresa familiar. Ya tienes mi confesión. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – Richard le contestó ofendido.

- Creo que el primer paso es que te calmes.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¡Joder Kate! Si de verdad fueses tan buena agente como han dicho, te darías cuenta que, sospechar de mí, es tan absurdo como hacerlo de Alexis. – Richard se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado – Mañana tengo psicólogo a las 10 de la mañana y después tengo que ir a la empresa. Buenas noches. Qué descanse, agente Beckett…

* * *

Richard salió de la cocina sin dar tiempo suficiente a Kate a poder responder sus palabras. Y, ahí, se quedó ella, moviendo la cuchara en su infusión. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que él pudiese pensar de ella? Apenas lo conocía y hasta ahora se había comportado como un payaso.

Él era sospechoso. Por supuesto. Como podría serlo David o Laurel. Incluso Paula. Pero él contaba con más puntos en contra por el resultado de la herencia. Ese era el procedimiento. Era el que se llevaba en casos similares y no iba a variar por él. Y como sospechoso, tendría que sufrir el interrogatorio establecido. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso tampoco lo había hablado con él. Daba igual. Tendrían tiempo suficiente para hablar de todo. Tenía la intuición que este caso no iba a resultar para nada sencillo. Intuía que, lo que envolvía estas muertes, era algo más complicado que un simple asesinato por dinero o venganza.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

A la mañana siguiente, Richard disfrutaba de un tranquilo desayuno, en soledad, cuando Kate entró dispuesta a aclarar varios puntos con él.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Buenos días agente. – sin levantar su mirada del periódico.

Kate se acercó con su taza y la plantó en medio de la lectura de Richard.

- ¿Qué haces? – Richard.

- Comportarme como tú. – Kate.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Perdona? Deja de comportarte como el mayor ofendido. Aquí ha habido un asesinato. Y hay sospechosos, como en todos los casos. Tú eres uno más. Ni eres el principal, ni estamos aquí para pillarte en un traspié.

- No me apetece escucharte. – reconoció Richard.

- Pues lo vas a tener que hacer. – Kate no se amilanó ante su frialdad.

- ¿A santo de qué? Mira, haz tu trabajo y listo. Interrógame, acúsame, haz lo que quieras, me da igual. Pero no te quieras comportar como una amiga o similar. Tú bien lo dijiste. Es tu trabajo. ¡Pues trabaja! – Se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Kate fue tras él, agarrando su brazo, justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras principales de la casa.

- ¡Para!

- Déjeme agente. – Richard.

- ¡Dios! ¡Deja de comportarte así! – Kate.

- Así, ¿Cómo?

- Entiende que es el procedimiento. Este comportamiento no va a ayudar a la investigación. Hará el trabajo más difícil.

- No, lo hará más fácil. Usted me protege pero a la vez me investiga. Es sencillo. Es su trabajo. Listo. Ahora ya tenemos las cartas bocarriba.

- Claro. Está bien. Te espero en el coche. – Kate se dio la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta principal para esperarlo en el coche.

- Gracias. En cinco minutos estaré.

Richard subió las escaleras mientras Martha, testigo de lo ocurrido, salió en busca de Kate.

- ¿Sabes? Él no es así. Ahora está ofuscado pero dale tiempo. – Martha intentó interceder por su nieto.

- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. – Kate.

- Son demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. En unos días, él comprenderá que es tu trabajo.

- Eso espero. Sino esto puede ser un verdadero infierno.

* * *

'_¡Qué demonios voy a hacer ahí! Si yo no tengo nada que contarle. Mi vida es mía, de nadie más. A este tío no le importa si voy o vengo, si río o lloro. ¿De qué me va a servir? Si quiero hablar, ya tengo a gente suficiente en casa para hablar. Total, hablar de poco sirve, si la vida te da por todos los lados.'_ Mientras todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban por su mente, Kate se mantuvo firme en la conducción. De vez en cuando lo miró indirectamente. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta del edificio, donde Richard se bajó y se perdió tras la puerta de la consulta.

- Bueno... ¿Y por qué está aquí? – James, el psicólogo, no quiso perder el tiempo. Bajo su experiencia, comenzar directamente siempre era más efectivo que divagar para que el paciente fuese soltando su tensión.

- Obligación. – Richard.

- ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

- Me salté un semáforo en rojo, borracho… pero imagino que usted ya ha recibido el informe.

- Sí. Parece que no fue una gran idea lo de beber y conducir.

- Imagino que no. Para la jueza, palabras textuales, "una auténtica estupidez".- Richard se movió nervioso en el sillón.

- Puedo entender que no le agrada la idea de tener que visitarme pero como tenemos por delante 25 sesiones... ¿no le parecería interesante sacar provecho de ello?

- No lo veo muy claro... yo más bien había pensado en venir y pasar el rato... sin que usted tenga que trabajar... podríamos jugar a las cartas, al ajedrez...

- Oferta tentadora.

- Al menos así, nos entretendríamos los dos.

- ¿Y cómo cree que podría ir rellenando los informes que tengo que enviar semanalmente sobre sus avances?

- Puede escribir cualquier cosa.

- Quizá no sería lo más objetivo y equilibrado para usted.

- No se preocupe, sería un desequilibrio más a sumar a mi vida. Podría soportarlo.

- ¿Desequilibrios? ¿De cuántos hablamos?

- No puede hacerse a la idea.

- Aunque no lo crea, se me da bien escuchar.

- Sí, imagino que escuchar y juzgar son sus pasatiempos preferidos.

- Sólo escuchar.

- Ya... - Richard pensó que ya que estaba ahí, tampoco perdía nada si seguía hablando.- ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que todo lo que tenía a su alrededor se desvanecía?

- A todos nos pasa alguna vez. ¿Le está ocurriendo ahora a usted?

- Más que desvanecerse, parece que se haya hundido por completo.

- ¿Tan grave es lo que está viviendo?

- Mis padres acaban de fallecer.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Gracias. - Se detuvo mirando por la ventana de nuevo, perdiéndose en el resplandor de ese sol que le recordaba que la vida seguía su curso.- Mis padres, mis tíos, todos han desaparecido de golpe, sin avisar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que han muerto todos. – Richard enfatizó cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Un accidente?

- Eso dicen. – Richard encogió sus hombros.

- ¿Usted no lo cree así?

- Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar.

- ¿Le asusta?

- ¿El hecho de pensar que puede no haber sido un accidente?

- Sí. – James dejó su cuaderno y su bolígrafo, con el que había estado anotando incesantemente, a su derecha, en una pequeña mesa auxiliar.

- Creo que no soy consciente de ello aún. Creo que intento esconderme de esa parte que me grita que tenga cuidado,...

- ¿Cómo recibió la noticia?

- Estaba en Suiza. Durmiendo. Me despertó una llamada de mi abuela. – Richard agachó su cabeza.

- Y viajó hasta aquí...

- Exacto.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Me gustaría que fuese un espacio corto de tiempo...

- ¿Para alejarse?

- Puede que sí.

- ¿Familia? – James creyó que era el momento oportuno para indagar un poco más en su círculo familiar.

- Una hermana. – Richard dejó volar su imaginación a aquella mañana que vio llegar a su hermana por primera vez a casa. Era tan pequeña que durante varios días apenas se acercó a ella. El temor a no ser cuidadoso con ese pequeño cuerpo lo aterrorizaba, hasta que su madre fue consciente de ello y, poco a poco, fue quitando ese temor.

- ¿Y cómo se ve con ella? – James notó que Richard estaba viajando a un punto de su pasado y no quiso desaprovechar esa estupenda ocasión.

- Intento no mostrarme hundido ante ella.

- ¿Cree que ella no lo nota?

- Si lo nota, no me lo dice.

- Quizá esté esperando a que se acerque usted.

- Ahora mismo no puedo. – Richard con total sinceridad.

- Normal. Todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo. ¿Algún familiar más aparte de su abuela y su hermana? – James restándole importancia para evitar que Richard se cerrara por banda.

- Sí.- En ese momento recordó las palabras del notario.- Sí.

- ¿Cree que podría apoyarse en ellos?

- Seguramente. E imposible. – Richard en una media sonrisa.

- ¿Seguramente? ¿Imposible? – James preguntó confuso.

- Seguramente podría apoyarme en mi prima Laurel y en mi primo David... imposible resultaría hacerlo en Alexis, con escasos tres años.

- Entiendo. – James.

Richard se revolvió inquieto en su asiento.

- No, no lo entiende. Aunque diga que lo entiende, no tiene ni idea. – soltó con toda la rabia que le estaba consumiendo.

- ¿De qué no tengo ni idea?

- De lo que está pasando. – Richard. – De todo lo que está pasando en esta maldita familia. De todo lo que esperan de mí… como si fuese la solución a todos sus problemas. Ellos no lo dicen abiertamente, pero sé que lo piensan. Sé que necesitan que así sea… pero por otro lado… me están investí… da igual, déjelo. Usted no lo comprendería. – golpeó el sofá con su mano derecha cerrada en un puño.

- Si quiere decírmelo...

- No serviría de nada. – Richard tensó su espalda.

- Nunca se sabe… - James.

- Mejor lo dejamos para la semana que viene. Me tengo que ir ya.- Sin tiempo a que James se despidiese, Richard salió disparado de la consulta, dejando un pequeño portazo a sus espaldas.

La presión que sentía en el estómago, por todos los acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos días, le estaban ahogando. Más al ponerse ante James y comenzar a hablar. Creyó que no era buena idea volver, pero no le quedaba más remedio si no quería meterse en líos con la jueza y, mucho menos, con su abuela, que lo vigilaba de cerca. Y ahora contaba con la inestimable ayuda de Kate, su guardaespaldas.

* * *

A escasos centímetros de allí, escondido tras una pequeña cabina telefónica pública, un hombre, vestido de negro, con una incipiente barba de un par de días, descolgaba el teléfono y no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría al otro lado de la carretera, donde Richard junto a su acompañante se alejaban en un coche.

_- Ya está aquí._

_- Lo imaginaba. Mis previsiones no podían fallar._

_- ¿Comenzamos con el plan?_

_- Por supuesto. Él es nuestro próximo objetivo._

_- Tiene seguridad._

_- Nos complica un poco más las cosas pero sigue el plan establecido._

_- De acuerdo._

_- Ponte en contacto cuando el primer paso ya esté organizado._

_- Hecho._

* * *

A la salida del psicólogo Richard comprobó cómo Kate estaba esperándolo en el portal, con el coche, encendido, frente a ella. Richard se acercó y se posicionó a su altura sin decir nada. Ella lo sintió abatido, su respiración le delataba. No tenía que ser sencillo comenzar una terapia obligado, se repetía Kate. Sobre todo sabiendo que tarde o temprano todos esos miedos internos saldrían a flote.

Hablar de nuestros miedos asusta, nos hace más vulnerables, dejamos al descubierto nuestro talón de Aquiles. Afrontar el miedo es aceptar nuestra debilidad, nuestra posible derrota. No todo el mundo es capaz de asumirlo. A pesar de ser, en muchas ocasiones, completamente inevitable.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Ninguno supo muy bien el motivo exacto. Pero para lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese resultado algo violento o incómodo, para ellos no fue así. En silencio se sentían bien. Los dos plantados, uno junto al otro, mirando hacia la misma dirección, como si estuviesen sincronizados.

Cuando Kate notó que la respiración de Richard era la habitual supo que ya podían reanudar el trayecto y retomar la ruta establecida. Kate se metió en el coche. Él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kate mientras se alejaban de la zona.

- No lo sé. – Richard perdió su mirada a través de la ventanilla.

- ¿A la empresa?

- Sí. ¿Sabes el camino?

- Sí, sé llegar. – sonrió.

- Veo que se ha documentado muy bien agente.

- Es mi trabajo. Lo apropiado.

- ¿Siempre haces lo apropiado?

- Lo intento.

- ¿Y no te aburre? – Richard se colocó en el asiento de tal forma que podía ver perfectamente a Kate.

- Por ahora no. – se puso nerviosa al ver que tenía toda su atención.

- A lo mejor es porque no has visto como puede ser la vida si no haces lo apropiado.

- No creo que sea mejor.

- No lo puedes saber.

- Sí, lo sé. Mírate. – lo señaló con su mano derecha. – Tú eres un ejemplo. Hiciste algo inapropiado y ahora pagas las consecuencias.

- Las consecuencias siempre están ahí, tanto si haces lo correcto como sino.

- Me gusta quien soy y no creo que cambie. – soltó Kate intentando restar importancia a una conversación que no le estaba gustando lo más mínimo.

- Una lástima. – indicó Richard.

- ¿Por qué? – ella no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

- Porque podríamos divertirnos. – según soltó esa inmensa indirecta, se arrepintió. Le salió inconscientemente. Pero es que Kate provocaba en él un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos que no le dejaban actuar de forma razonable.

- ¿Tú y yo? ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! – Kate sonrió para intentar apaciguar el fuego interno que sus palabras había provocado en ella.

Richard perdió la vista entre los edificios, la gente, los coches… La contestación de ella le dejó algo tocado. Sintió que Kate tenía la absoluta certeza de que, entre ambos, nunca podría haber nada. Incluso para él esa pequeña decepción resultaba un misterio. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella de dicha forma? Apenas llevaban juntos 24 horas y solo habían discutido.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

Kate lo miraba. Le gustaba hablar con él. Desde que habían tenido su primera discusión, le resultaba demasiado agradable estar cerca de él. Y sus ojos. Era una atracción inevitable. Su mirada. Había tanta ternura y tanto amor que evitaba mostrar... Había un muro instalado dentro de él, como si aquella pared fuese a ofrecerle una guarida para no sufrir más de la cuenta. Quería saber por qué. Quería conocer todo de él. Pero no con una ficha policial. Quería oír su voz. Escuchar sus sentimientos. Indagar si había sufrido en el pasado y por quien. Si había amado. Si había sentido la soledad. Qué le había hecho madurar hasta comprometerse eternamente y que le había hecho perder la cabeza hasta tropezarse, cada mañana, con una mujer diferente en su cama. Necesitaba conocerlo.

Quería esconder esa necesidad argumentándose, a sí misma, que era por cuestión de trabajo. En el fondo, sabía que no. El trabajo, esta vez, no tenía nada que ver. Y le asustaba. Ella, que siempre había sido capaz de guardar la compostura. Firme. Segura. Priorizando su trabajo sobre cualquier otra necesidad. Su norma era centrarse en el caso, obviando los sentimientos, porque estos sólo eran un estorbo a la hora de ser eficaz. Adoraba su trabajo. Y sabía que esa norma le había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora mismo.

Le seguía mirando. Era una atracción singular. Podía odiarlo. Podía sentir ternura. Podía sentir la necesidad de golpearlo cuando no entraba en razón. Le encantaba su vena infantil, pero también le volvía loca. Con 30 años y seguía jugando como un niño. ¿En qué momento perdió la capacidad de ser una niña? Fácil respuesta. En el momento en el que la vida le fue mostrando cadáver a cadáver que, las personas somos lo mejor y lo peor de este mundo. Podemos crear la mayor maravilla del mundo, pero también hacer la mayor atrocidad. La inocencia y la niñez estaban reñidos con su profesión. Quizá por ello, tener a alguien como Richard, le reconciliaba, en ciertos aspectos, con la vida.

- Agente, puede entrar en la zona reservada. - le indicó Richard.

Habían llegado a la empresa y habían entrado en el parking pero Kate lo había hecho de forma inconsciente.

- Gracias. No sé en qué estaba pensando. - sonrió.

- Tranquila. Esto es difícil para todos. ¿Quiere sufrir o prefiere quedarse?

- ¿Qué prefieres tú?

- Será divertido subir con guardaespaldas. - Kate le echó una mirada fulminante - ¿Qué? Tiene su parte divertida, aunque, eres una mujer y eso...

- Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir.

- Me deja en mal lugar, ¿no? - con mirada pícara.

- Para machistas como tú, seguro.

- ¡Ey! Yo no soy machista.

Kate comenzó a reír abiertamente. - Y yo que me lo creo.

- Me ofende agente. Si fuese machista, no hubiese permitido que usted me protegiese... pero no puedo ser responsable de los machistas que encontremos ahí dentro. - indicó el ascensor de entrada al edificio.

- ¿Crees que podrás superar la vergüenza de ser protegido por una mujer ante tus empleados?

Richard se acercó hasta ella, acortando tanto la distancia que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de su oído. - ¿Sabes lo que creo? - susurrándole - Creo que cuando me vean llegar con usted... voy a ser el hombre más envidiado. - se apartó y le guiñó un ojo. Kate se sonrojó. - Entonces, ¿me acompaña?

Kate asintió y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Richard y Kate tuvieron que recorrer un largo pasillo, donde se agolpaban trabajadores, que no pudieron evitar alzar la vista de su escritorio, a su paso. Él disfrutó de ese paseo. Le gustó percibir lo que la agente Beckett provocaba a su paso. Y tuvo la seguridad que si volvía su vista atrás, ella, estaría avergonzada.

Antes de afrontar ese recorrido pactaron que se comportarían como lo que eran, protegido y protectora. Por lo tanto, ella cubrió su espalda.

Al fondo, con la puerta abierta, Laurel esperó impaciente.

- ¿Viendo el espectáculo? - preguntó Richard.

- Te encanta... ¿verdad? - sonrió.

- Me encanta que la gente se quede intrigada prima. - le corrigió alegre.

- ¿Intrigada? - preguntó Beckett a su espalda.

- Sí. Se refiere a que ahora empezarán a hacer apuestas de sí estáis juntos o no. - le aclaró Laurel.

- ¿Juntos? - se sorprendió.

- Como pareja... - especificó Laurel.

- ¿Y eso te divierte? - preguntó ofendida a Richard.

- Pequeños alicientes de la vida... - le sonrió entrando al despacho.

- Si el tema a tratar es privado puedo quedarme fuera. - Kate.

- ¿Y dejarte con esas hienas? - Laurel miró hacia la planta observando como varios empleados se hacían los despistados - ¡Ni locos!

Laurel y Kate entraron al despacho mientras este última cerraba la puerta.

- Además de alejarte de las hienas, esto también puede interesarte. - Richard le indicó que se sentase junto a él.

- No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres. - Kate.

- Falta dinero en la empresa. - le informó Laurel.

- ¿Cómo lo...? - Kate sorprendida.

- Tras leer el testamento y comprobar, oficialmente, el nombre del nuevo presidente, mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a preparar los documentos para la auditoría. Se tiene que llevar a cabo antes de su próximo nombramiento. - dirigió su mirada hacia su primo.

- Sí. Entiendo. - asintió Kate.

- Al comprobar las cuentas del último año, vimos que algunos fondos habían desaparecido. - Laurel.

- ¿De qué cantidad estamos hablando? - preguntó Kate para anotar dicho dato en su mente.

- Aun no hemos hecho la suma de todo, pero creemos que ha desaparecido, de forma completa, el fondo de seis meses que siempre se conserva por cualquier incidente, pérdida de capital, que se pueda tener. Esa reserva nos ayuda a poder afrontar el futuro con algo de tranquilidad.

- Eso es mucha cantidad. - se sorprendió la agente.

- Si no encontramos el dinero o una solución, no sé si podremos mantener la empresa. - concluyó Richard.

- ¿Tan serio es? - Kate miró fijamente a Richard.

- Sí. - dijo con rotundidad - Ese dinero es intocable. Quien lo haya hecho, era consciente de ello.

- ¿Tenéis alguna pista? - Kate.

- No, aun nada. El ordenador no nos está ayudando como debería. - Laurel contestó nerviosa, consciente del problema que tenían entre manos.

- ¿Podemos intentarlo nosotros? - preguntó Kate ofreciéndoles otra alternativa.

- Os lo agradeceríamos enormemente. - Laurel.

- Pero... para ese tipo de movimientos... ¿no tendría que ser alguien interno? - Kate, un tanto confusa.

- Es lo que tememos. - asintió Laurel.

- De ser lo que pensamos... será alguien muy cercano. Familiar. - Kate observó a los dos.

- ¿Quiere interrogarnos, agente? - Richard retomó su enfrentamiento con Kate.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - se defendió la agente.

- ¿Qué pasa Richard? - preguntó Laurel que notó cierto malestar en su primo.

- Nada. Soy sospechoso. Solo intento facilitar el trabajo a la agente Beckett...

- ¿Sospechoso? - Laurel inquirió a Beckett.

- Es el procedimiento. - se defendió Kate. Odió lo que Richard estaba haciendo en esos momentos - Es algo normal, Laurel. No es que sea nuestro sospechoso principal.

- Pues no sé qué pruebas tendrán respecto al asesinato. Solo la idea me parece absurda. Pero respecto al dinero, él no ha podido ser. Es lo único que tenemos claro. - informó Laurel a Kate.

- Gracias, Laurel. - sonrió a su prima.

- Las contraseñas para realizar esos movimientos fueron variadas de tal forma que recibimos, personalizadamente, las claves, cada 72 horas por seguridad. Y los que recibimos esas claves fuimos mis padres, mis tios, David y yo. Él era responsable de la empresa de Suiza. De la sede de Los Ángeles estaba fuera. - Laurel.

Kate miró a Richard. Sintió una paz extraña. Como si hubiese necesitado esa información de forma urgente. Para confiar. Para creer, ciegamente, en él.

- ¿Veo decepción en su rostro, agente? - Richard.

Kate sintió que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar y saltó. Atacó. - Aun así, sigues siendo sospechoso. Y tendrás que ser interrogado por el asesinato de tus padres y tíos. Y respecto al dinero, seguro que habrá algún método para conseguir esos datos, sin sospechar. Incluso... ¿por qué no tu padre? Quizá, él te dio las claves y luego...

- ¿Los maté? - Richard se levantó de su silla.

- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que han pasado por mis manos.

Richard se inclinó hacia ella. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. - Y dígame, agente... ¿alguna vez vio en sus asesinos esta misma mirada?

* * *

Se perdió en ella. Se adentró hasta el fondo. Temiendo encontrar, lo que no encontró. Viendo la transparencia que necesitaba encontrar. Dolor. En sus ojos perfectos no había otro sentimiento más grande que el dolor. En esa inmensidad eterna, donde los secretos quedaban al descubierto. Donde no había lugar para el miedo. No había sombras. Ni medias tintas. Solo estaba él. Con claridad. Mostrando lo que era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Un lugar lleno de magia. Ese espacio íntimo reservado solo para la confianza. Y, así, se presentaba ante ella. Sin cruzar los brazos. Sin construir un muro. Confirmó que ella necesitaba ver esa luz y él, su absolución.

- Sé que puede resultar absurdo y que te lo habrán dicho miles de veces pero, yo no los maté. No lo hice. Necesito que me creas.

No es mi verdad. Es la verdad. - liberó su rostro, dejando, frente a él, a una Kate descompuesta. Lo que la agente Beckett sintió ante su mirada, no lo había sentido nunca. Y le costó reaccionar.

- Yo... yo no puedo decidir en eso. - titubeó.

- Pero me puedes ayudar...

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confusa.

- Si os centráis, exclusivamente, en mí, perderemos un tiempo importante en buscar al auténtico asesino. - le aclaró.

- ¿Qué me propones?

- Que me ayudes a investigar.

- Richard...

- Por favor...

- Pero... ¿cómo?

- Prométeme que me darás, al menos, el beneficio de la duda, ¿sí? - la miró esperanzado.

Kate, se levantó y le dio la espalda. - Sí. - susurró.

- Gracias. - hizo que Kate lo volviese a mirar - Te voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí.

De pronto, Kate, se dio cuenta que Laurel los había dejado solos. No se habían dado cuenta. - Laurel no está.

- Me he concentrado tanto en tí, que no me he dado cuenta. - sonrió Richard.

- ¿Nos vamos y seguimos hablando en casa?

- Me gusta cómo suena eso de casa. - guiñándole un ojo. Kate le golpeó, en uno de sus hombros, de forma cariñosa.

- ¿Y tú prima?

- Le dejo una nota y listo. - salieron del despacho.

* * *

Richard y Kate no volvieron a coincidir, en privado, en todo el día. Se cruzaron varias veces pero siempre acompañados por terceras personas. Se sonrieron. Naciendo una mayor complicidad entre ellos. Algo había variado la conversación de esa mañana. Era esa sensación de saber que había alguien más ahí en quien confiar. Era más tranquilizador.

* * *

Antes de ir a dormir, Richard, pasó por el despacho. No tenía sueño y sabía que la lectura podía echarle una mano en ello. En esa habitación se apilaban centenares de libros. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por cada tomo, como acariciándolos, esperando que alguno de ellos le lanzase la electricidad necesaria para sucumbir ante él.

No notó que Kate estaba justo a su espalda, tras él, acercando su mano, hasta rozarla con la suya y seleccionar un mismo libro, de forma conjunta. Cuando sus manos se rozaron, Richard notó una tremenda electricidad. El libro seleccionado, 'Romeo y Julieta'.

Alejandro cogió el libro y se volvió.

- Buena elección, agente, ¿aunque no cree que con este final puedo tener alguna pesadilla? - sonrió.

- A veces es bueno correr el riesgo. - se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa - ¿No puedes dormir?

- No mucho. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hago, despierto sobresaltado.

- Es normal. Date tiempo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Te estaba buscando.

- ¿En serio? - alzó sus cejas, seductor.

- No sueñes, antes de tiempo. No hemos hablado y no sabía si mañana querías ir a algún sitio. - le informó.

- Por ahora no. ¿Tú?

- Iré a la agencia.

- Puedo acompañarte.

- Ya...

- En serio.

- Vamos a dormir, anda... - observó su mirada pícara - ...por separado. - le aclaró.

- Una lástima, agente. No sabe lo que se pierde.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente - Fantasma. - le dijo.

- Viendo mi escaso éxito de esta noche, me voy con mi mejor acompañante. - indicando el libro - Aunque moriré de amor...

- No tienes solución. - sonrió - Buenas noches. - saliendo del despacho.

- No me eches mucho de menos mañana, ¿eh! - Richard se sentó en uno de los sofás y comenzó a leer el libro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kate, tras pasar casi todo el día en la agencia, llegó a la casa familiar sobre las 5 de la tarde. Martha, preocupada, se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Todo bien? - Kate.

- No encuentro a Richard. - le comentó angustiada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Desde esta amañan que desayuné con él. No lo encuentro. He buscado por toda la casa. No está.

- ¿Cómo no va a estar?

- Pensé que estaría contigo.

- No. Yo me fui a la agencia. ¿Notaste algo raro esta mañana?

- No. Bueno, estaba más triste de lo normal. Pero no puede hacerse el duro por mucho más tiempo. Algún día tendrá que explotar.

- ¿Sabes de algún sitio donde el suela ir a esconderse?

- Sé que él tenía un lugar secreto. Aún no hemos descubierto donde. Pero siempre que estaba abatido se refugiaba en él.

- No entiendo. Sabe que no puede salir solo. Es peligroso.

- Lo sé. - Martha intentó sonreír sin poder hacerlo.

- Lo siento... yo no he querido asustarte...

- Solo dices la verdad, Kate.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es...

- ¿Sí?

- Pero, ¿cómo ha salido? Si hay agentes en ambas puertas...

- Creo que ya sé... - Kate la miró extrañada - No es la primera vez que se escapa. Al lado de la piscina, junto a los árboles, donde hay un par de hamacas, hay un metro de valla de alambre. Él siempre se escapaba por ahí...

- Pero esa zona debería estar también vigilada...

- Disculpa, se me olvidó completamente.

- Tranquila. Voy a mirar por allí... - Kate se encaminó hasta esa zona.

* * *

Kate llegó al punto indicado por Martha. Un metro justo de valla de metal, soldada al muro que resguardaba toda la finca. No notó nada raro, pero tampoco se movió de allí. Si Richard no estaba en casa, había salido y solo lo habría hecho por ahí. Se apoyó en uno de los árboles y esperó. Media hora. Otra media más. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Tendría que avisar ya a su superior? ¿Y cómo se lo iba a explicar? ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando Richard!

Dos horas. Habían pasado dos horas. 7.30 de la tarde. Iba a oscurecer. Y él, sin aparecer. Un nudo en el estómago cortó su respiración. Tenía que avisar a Martha. El tiempo corría en su contra. De pronto, un ruido la paralizó. Silencio. Pisadas. Alguien se acercaba. Lo vio. Richard. Con total agilidad saltó la valla. Kate, se lanzó contra él, tirándolo al suelo. Se sentó en su espalda y lo esposó.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Richard que no había podido ver el rostro de su asaltante.

- ¡Eres un completo estúpido! - Kate fuera de sí.

- Vaya... volvemos a los insultos...

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Necesitaba salir.

- ¡No puedes salir solo!

- Así no se puede vivir.

- Pues tendrás que aprender.

- No me ha pasado nada, Kate.

- Esta vez... ¿No entiendes que es mi trabajo?

- Nadie sabe ni conoce el lugar en el que he estado. - le aclaró.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé. Sé que nadie va allí nunca. Y solo pretendía aclarar mis ideas.

- ¿Mientras los demás nos preocupamos?

- ¿Te has preocupado? - preguntó curioso.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres mi responsabilidad! - le gritó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! Tú trabajo... - Richard se movió para intentar levantarse - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estar esposado no es muy sencillo... - Kate le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Vamos... - le indicó.

- ¿No me vas a soltar? - preguntó incrédulo.

- En casa.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Me ves con cara de chiste?

- Es absurdo. No he hecho nada, Kate.

- Sabes que no es verdad. Esto me obliga a no confiar en ti.

- No lo hacías. Eso no variará mucho. - pronunció con más tristeza de la que pretendió. Estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos. Y estar con ella, flaqueaba aquel muro que había forjado durante tantos años.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

Kate flanqueó a Richard hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. - Me gustaría saber por qué demonios has desaparecido durante todo el día. - enfurecida.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - contestó cortante.

- Sí, sí que lo es. Soy tu guardaespaldas. Hablamos anoche. Quedamos en que hoy estarías en casa. Fui a la agencia a mirar los datos de la pérdida de dinero en vuestras arcas empresariales. ¿Por qué no cumples tu palabra?

- Imagino que en la ficha policial que te hayan pasado, estará la respuesta. - se plantó ante su ventana, mirando por ella.

- Necesitamos que esta relación laboral fluya de otra manera o nos terminaremos matando el uno al otro. - colocó las esposas encima de la cama.

* * *

Richard permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Recapacitando. Pensando. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la estupidez tan grande que había cometido. - Disculpa, Kate. Tienes razón. Te di mi palabra y la incumplí. Estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte y no confiar en mí. Pensé que no pasaría nada por dar un pequeño paseo. No quise ser consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. - se volvió hacia ella - Esto... Todo esto me queda un poco grande, la verdad. Las muertes, la empresa, Alexis... Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para centrarme. Te pido un poco de paciencia.

- Quizá podamos resolver todo esto cuanto antes...

- Lo dudo... Y tú también lo haces. Lo que ha pasado no es ninguna broma. Y ahora dicen que vienen a por mí. - sonrió irónicamente - Y lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que permanecer aquí, puede que en Suiza sería todo más sencillo. Siento que si permanezco en Los Ángeles, estaré cerca de ellos. Les facilitaré el trabajo.

- Tu abuela necesita tenerte a su lado. Estamos nosotros. Te protegeremos.

- Si quieren matarme, lo harán Kate. Lo sabes.

- No confías en mí. - dijo con pesar.

- No es eso... No creo que cuatro agentes puedan impedir que un loco acabe conmigo. Mira lo que fue capaz de hacer... - se sentó en la cama - Imagino que querrás descansar un poco antes de cenar. - Alzó sus brazos a modo de rendición - Prometo que no me moveré de casa. Puedes confiar.

- Está bien. - se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación - Pero si, en algún momento, necesitas hablar... - le miró antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Richard se echó en la cama. Tapó sus ojos con su brazo. Intentó pensar en todo lo bueno que había en su vida, pero solo llegaban, a él, malos recuerdos. Había desaparecido de la vida de su familia por más de un año. Se había escondido en su trabajo. Sin apostar por nadie. Sin confiar en nadie. 24 horas, sumido en una empresa que había elevado a la cima. Pero con el corazón, completamente, vacío. Verónica se había llevado todo con él. Sus mejores sonrisas. Y sus lágrimas más tristes.

A la hora, salió de su cuarto y se paró delante de la habitación de su hermana que mantenía una conversación telefónica.

- Si, mañana por la tarde nos vemos. En casa. No llegues tarde, ¡eh! Que tenemos mucho que estudiar. Adiós. - Paula despidiéndose de su amigo James.

- ¿Una amiga? - Richard apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Un amigo. - sonrió Paula alzando su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Un amigo? - preguntó Richard en tono pícaro.

- Sí, un amigo, pero no es lo que crees. - intentó aclarar a su hermano.

- Si yo no he dicho nada... - sonrió abiertamente.

- No hace falta que digas nada para saber por dónde vas... Es mi mejor amigo. Pasado mañana tenemos un examen y tenemos que dar el último repaso.

- Yo tuve una amiga que siempre decía que un chico y una chica no pueden ser muy amigos, porque al final uno de los dos termina pillándose por el otro… ¿tú no? - dijo acercándose a su hermana.

- Anda, vamos. - Paula le dio un pequeño toque en su hombro para salir juntos de la habitación.

* * *

Richard, Kate y Paula cenaron junto a Alexis en la cocina, mientras Martha, Laurel y David se reunían en el salón principal con uno de los socios de la empresa. Richard no quiso estar presente. No lo creyó necesario. Prefería presentarse ante todos de ahí a quince días, en su nombramiento oficial. Alexis se mostró muy cercana a él y le regalo varios abrazos que Richard agradeció enormemente.

- ¿Me cuentas un cuento? - pidió Alexis mientras Richard la metía en la cama.

- Claro... - Richard miró por la habitación, le enseñó un libro, Alexis asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Leyó. Y miró a la pequeña. Sonrió. Quizá, la fortuna, por fin, estaba retomando su vida. Tal vez, aquella pequeña, fuese su salvación. Cuando vio que se había dormido, cerró el libro, besó su frente, dejó una pequeña lamparita encendida y salió de allí, hacia su habitación.

* * *

Richard entró en su habitación. Y se echó en la cama. A los pocos segundos, un toque en la puerta, le hizo saltar de la cama.

- Soy yo, Paula. - escuchó al otro lado.

- Pasa. - indicó Richard. Paula entró con algo de timidez - ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó a su hermana.

- Hablar contigo. - dijo firme.

- Siéntate. Dime.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí? - soltó Paula a bocajarro.

Richard estuvo durante varios segundos en silencio, calculando las palabras, intentando no herir más a su hermana - Me fui porque necesitaba alejarme de todos. No me soportaba después de lo de Verónica. No me olvidé de ti.

- ¡Ah! ¿No? Entonces este año en el que solo he podido hablar contigo, un par de veces, por teléfono, ¿que han sido? ¿Un mal sueño? Sin contar que hablábamos cuando tú sacabas un hueco de tu apretada agenda. - Paula mostró su disgusto sin tapujos.

- Necesitaba alejarme una temporada. Alejarme de todos los recuerdos. No puedes tomártelo como algo personal, Paula.

- Y dime… huyendo, ¿conseguiste olvidar?

Richard agachó la cabeza - No.

- Perfecto. Te escondes en otro país para olvidar y no lo haces. Y de paso, te olvidas que tienes una hermana que te necesitaba. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

- Lo siento Paula. - susurró Richard.

- Más lo siento yo, Rick. Me alejaste de ti como si no formase parte de tu vida. Espero que ahora te des cuenta que sólo te tengo a ti… - Fui un egoísta. Pero puedo remediarlo. Si me dejas, claro.

- Sales y entras de nuestras vidas si preguntar si quiera si nos duele o no, das por hecho que no pasa nada… No sé qué pensar, Rick.

- ¿Una segunda oportunidad? - le preguntó junto a su media sonrisa.

- Me lo tengo que pensar.

- El otro día cuando aparecí, casi me ahogas de un abrazo... - le recordó.

- Eso fue un simple impulso. El momento. - se excusó.

- Pero lo hiciste, así que tengo esperanzas…

Paula se levantó de la cama sonriendo - No es malo que las tengas. - sonrió antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

En cuanto su hermana salió de la habitación, Richard se acercó hasta su armario. Estaba entreabierto. Buscó su maleta. La sacó y la abrió. Dentro, en una cremallera, encontró varios recortes de periódicos. Los agarró y se acercó hasta su mesa. Los extendió. "Boda mortal", "Muerte consensuada", "Su marido le concede un último deseo", "Vestida de muerte",... Richard sintió como se le estremecía el estómago... Su menté viajó. Sus recuerdos volvieron. Verónica. La primera vez que la vio. Su primer beso. Aquel día que él aceptó casarse con ella. Cuando le confesó su enfermedad..., el día de su boda, aquella pista de patinaje, su última noche juntos...

En un arrebato, Richard, de un manotazo, lanzó todos los papeles al suelo. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes de la habitación. De sus ojos, no pudo evitar, el desprendimiento de varias lágrimas. - Hasta cuando… hasta cuándo va a torturarme tu recuerdo.

Sin pensarlo salió disparado de allí. Llegó hasta el porche trasero de la casa y se sentó en los escalones. Miró al cielo. A las estrellas. Suplicando. Sintió la necesidad de desaparecer. De huir. No mirar atrás. Perderse en su dolor.

- ¿Hoy tampoco puedes dormir? - preguntó Kate a su espalda.

Richard se sobresaltó. - Ey... - intentó forzar una sonrisa.

- ¿Una mala noche?

- Algo así... - le indicó con su mano que se sentase a su lado. Kate aceptó. - Mi hermana no entiende muy bien que desapareciese de su vida durante un año.

- A veces decimos cosas que no sentimos, solo porque nos sentimos algo solos o porque, de pronto, la vida nos ha dado un golpe que no esperábamos.

- Sí...imagino. - miró al frente - Me gustaría poder dar marcha atrás. No repetir muchas de las cosas que hice. Pero no puedo. Y tampoco sé cómo rectificar los errores. Todo es un desastre.

- Date espacio, tiempo.

- No tengo tiempo, Kate. Tú lo sabes. Por un lado estoy amenazado y por el otro, se sospecha de mí.

- Richard...

- No, no te reprocho nada. Aunque me fastidie, reconozco que lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo. Lo único que espero es que antes de llevarme como acusado, encontréis al verdadero culpable de todo esto.

- Tengo la esperanza de que así sea. - le sonrió.

- Gracias. - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal Alexis? ¿Se ha dormido?

- Sí, le he leído un cuento y se ha quedado dormida al momento. Le he dejado su lamparita encendida. Tiene pesadillas desde que sus padres no están con ella.

- ¿Qué le han dicho?

- Sus abuelos le dijeron que sus papis se habían ido al cielo.

- ¿Te ha preguntado algo?

- No, aun no. - se tensó.

- ¿Tienes miedo a que lo haga?

- Miedo no, pavor.

- ¿Te esperabas...?

- No. Ni yo ni nadie. Bueno, creo que mi abuela, algo sabía. Cuando escuché que yo había sido asignado como su tutor, casi me quedo sin respiración.

- Lo imagino. Me pongo en tu pellejo y sentiría lo mismo.

- Siempre he estado pendiente de mi hermana. Incluso cuando estudié fuera, siempre sacaba tiempo para estar con ella, cuidar de ella... Quizá, no sea tan malo volver a recuperar esa parte de mi vida. Puede que Alexis sea esa pieza que necesito para dejar de actuar como si nadie me importase.

- Te alejaste de tu familia...

- Hmmm...

- Si pregunto por qué... ¿sería entrometerme demasiado?

- Mi relación con mi padre nunca fue la mejor del mundo. Fue un hombre muy exigente y para él, nada era suficiente. Todo era poco. En el fondo nunca fui lo que esperó de mí. - la miró con una triste sonrisa - Fui un auténtico fracaso para sus planes.

- ¿De verdad crees eso?

- No es que lo crea... es que lo escuché de sus propios labios. - escondió su mirada.

- Estaría enfadado por algo... seguro que no lo pensaba.

- Sí, sí que lo pensaba. No lo culpo. Es lícito soñar con que tu hijo va a ser alguien perfecto. - se encogió de hombros - Yo no pude serlo.

- Por eso has estado desde los 18 años fuera de casa...

- Hmmm...

- No ha tenido que ser fácil.

- No mucho. Pero te acostumbras.

- No sé... Me pongo en tu piel... Creo que no podría. Eres alguien fuerte, aunque ahora no lo veas.

- Bueno... No es mi mejor día. - le sonrió.

Kate no pudo evitar un bostezo que Richard vio por su rabillo del ojo. - No te quiero quitar más tiempo Kate. Estarás agotada. Vamos a dormir algo que seguro que mañana será un día de lo más entretenido. Tengo ese presentimiento.

- Sí... tienes razón.

* * *

Cuando Richard se coló en su habitación, se quedó paralizado. En su cama, abrazada a una de las almohadas, estaba Alexis. Richard recogió sus recortes de periódicos y los volvió a guardar en la maleta. Entró a su baño, se puso su pijama, cogió una manta y se echó al lado de la pequeña. Cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta y a los pocos segundos, Alexis, se aferró a él.

- Rick... - susurró Alexis.

- Sí, cariño... soy yo... descansa. - besó su frente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la agente Beckett, hizo un repaso por toda la casa. Puertas. Ventanas. Habitación por habitación. Todo controlado. Hasta que llegó a la habitación de Alexis y vio su puerta abierta, con la pequeña luz encendida y sin la niña en la cama. En un principio se alteró, pero un pensamiento cruzó por ella. Se acercó hasta la habitación de Richard. No escuchó nada al otro lado. Suavemente, abrió la puerta. Con la luz del pasillo fue capaz de distinguir que Alexis estaba abrazada a Richard. Sonrió. Su corazón se hinchó con una ternura que jamás había sentido antes. Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, deseo estar en esa misma cama. Junto a ellos.

* * *

En plena madrugada, cuando todos los miembros de la familia dormían, una sombra, atravesó parte de la casa, hasta llegar al despacho principal de la planta baja. Una sombra, vestida de negro, con pasamontañas. Suave. En silencio. Como si fuese una pluma. Abriendo la puerta del despacho, se coló dentro. Durante varios segundos, buscó la caja fuerte que le habían indicado. Justo detrás del cuadro central. Descifró la clave. Abrió la caja. Coló un dossier. Cerró. Y salió de allí. De nuevo, suave, en silencio.

Cuando el coche del asaltante estaba a varios kilómetros de la mansión 'Castle' dejó un sencillo mensaje a su interlocutor. - Hecho. Mañana caerán en una nueva trampa.

Y volvió el silencio, en la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

Richard durmió muy pocas horas esa noche. Estuvo pendiente de Alexis en todo momento. Tuvo miedo de aplastarla sin darse cuenta. Así que permaneció más tiempo observándola que con los ojos cerrados. Cuando consiguió despertarla bajaron a desayunar. Paula ya estaba por allí, junto a su abuela.

- Voy a cambiarme ya que llego tarde. Recuerda que luego viene James para estudiar. - Paula.

- Tenéis examen. - Martha.

- Mañana, de física. Y ya sabes que es la peor asignatura de todas, no la soporto, pero James me ayuda a entenderla un poco mejor.

- ¿Estaréis en el despacho? - preguntó para dejarlo todo listo antes de que llegase la hora.

- ¿Algún problema? - Paula rezó para que no estuviese ocupado ya que era el único sitio en el que James se sentía a gusto en la casa.

- No, ya sabes que el despacho es tuyo cada vez que venga James. Pero estaré atenta para que nadie os moleste. - le aseguró.

- ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias! - besó a su abuela y miró a su hermano, que agarraba la mano de Alexis - Hermanito...

- Hermanita... - saludó con la cabeza - ¿Todo bien? ¿Preparando tu cita de estudio?

- No es ninguna cita. - se acercó hasta él para darle un toque en el hombro - Nos vemos luego. - se despidió.

- ¿Quién es ese tal James? - preguntó confuso.

- Es un gran amigo de tu hermana. Una persona muy especial. Cuando lo conozcas, sé que te gustará. Estoy convencida. - le aclaró.

- ¿Por qué tiene que estudiar en el despacho?

- Hijo, a veces, es mejor enterarse poco a poco de las cosas. ¿Qué queréis desayunar?

- ¡Tortitas, abu! - dijo Alexis como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Efectivamente, tortitas. - Richard acarició su cabecita.

* * *

A los pocos segundos, la agente Beckett entró a la cocina. - ¡Buenos días! - saludó.

- Kate... llegas justo a tiempo. - le indicó Martha - Siéntate y disfruta de las estupendas tortitas que Carmen está preparando para todos nosotros.

- Me salen como a nadie, ¿o no es cierto? - Carmen.

- Son excelentes. - afirmó Richard mirando a Kate.

- ¿Te acuerdas? - preguntó Carmen sorprendida.

- Por supuesto. Las cosas buenas se conservan siempre en la memoria. - intercambió su mirada con la agente Beckett y la descarga eléctrica fue arrolladora.

* * *

Richard prometió a Kate que, en aquella ocasión, la esperaría, tranquilamente, sin desaparecer, hasta que ella volviese de la agencia. Aseguró que estaría de vuelta a primera hora de la tarde. Martha también se comprometió a estar pendiente de su nieto. Pero no hizo falta porque Richard estuvo todo el día con Alexis. Repartieron las horas en juegos. Hasta que, después de comer, la pequeña, cayó rendida en sus brazos. Richard sintió que su corazón se encogía al verla tan perfecta y a la vez tan frágil.

Tras subir a su prima a la habitación y dejarla descansar, se perdió en la pequeña sala de la planta de arriba, echado en el sofá. Esperando por ella. Por Kate. Tiempo atrás se había prometido no esperar por nadie más. Pero la vida, siempre, termina demostrándote que las riendas no siempre las lleva uno mismo.

* * *

A las 4 en punto de la tarde, James, estaba frente a la puerta.

- Puntual como siempre. - sonrió Paula.

James le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y levantó su mano, a modo de saludo. Manteniendo las distancias.

- Ya está todo listo en el despacho. - le dijo dejándole pasar.

- ¿Vamos?

Paula y James comenzaron a estudiar según se acomodaron en la estancia. Pero para ella fue complicado concentrarse frente a su amigo que, sin quitarse la chaqueta, subía y bajaba su cremallera de forma incontrolable.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Paula.

- Nada.

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tienes frío?

De pronto, Richard, entró con rapidez. - Lo siento, se me ha olvidado llevarme un sobre.

- No he visto nada en la mesa cuando hemos llegado. - le informó Paula.

- En el cajón. - le especificó su hermano.

- ¿Ha estado alguien más que tú esta mañana? - preguntó Paula intrigada, mientras James seguía con el movimiento de su cremallera, concentrado, nervioso.

- No, solo yo. Aquí, mirando unos documentos, pero me lo he llevado todo. No ha habido nadie más. - Richard.

- No has colocado bien el cuadro. Lo has movido. - soltó James.

- No, yo no he tocado ningún cuadro esta mañana. - miró sorprendido Richard.

- Entonces, otra persona. Eso no estaba así. - quiso dejar claro James. Paula se levantó y fue a colocar el cuadro. Sonrió.

Comprendió, en ese instante, por qué James estaba tan nervioso. Su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, no le dejaba concentrarse si no encontraba todo, pulcramente, ordenado. Richard, extrañado, se acercó hasta su hermana.

- Espera Paula, déjame que mire. - Sin saber muy bien el motivo, abrió la caja fuerte, miró dentro y descubrió un dossier con varios papeles sobresaliendo. Al cogerlo, leyó parte del texto sin entender nada. - ¿Qué es esto?

- No entiendo nada… es como un contrato… ¿otra empresa?

- Déjame ver... - Paula acercándose a Richard - Muholland Enterprieses.

James saltó de la silla. - ¿Muholland Enterprieses?

- Si, si… aquí pone eso. ¿Te suena de algo? - preguntó Richard.

- Es la empresa que anoche dijeron que había sido precintada temporalmente por su relación con el narcotráfico internacional. Llevan varios días con esa noticia. - detalló.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto un Richard alterado.

- Vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo. ¿Puedo? - James indicó el portátil.

- Por supuesto. - Richard.

James se sentó frente al ordenador y comenzó a teclear a la velocidad del rayo hasta encontrar el titular: "Muholland Enterprieses la tapadera del narcotráfico internacional". Y una foto con los directivos esposados.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Richard.

Richard cogió el teléfono. - David, ven a casa inmediatamente. ¡Ya!

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Paula nerviosa.

- ¿Cuándo han precintado la empresa? - Richard miró a James.

- Ayer por la noche. - le especificó.

- ¿Sabes la hora exacta?

- De madrugada, la una más o menos.

Richard cogió la documentación e hizo una fotocopia.

- ¡Dime que pasa Rick! - Paula.

- Tenemos que hacer desaparecer estos documentos antes de que llegue la policía. - dijo serio.

- ¿La policía? - sorprendida.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

James se acercó a Paula, haciéndole entender que Richard necesitaba tranquilidad suficiente para actuar lo más rápido posible. Richard salió disparado de allí, perseguido por Paula y James.

* * *

Carmen cocinaba cuando Richard entró corriendo, buscando una cazuela por cada uno de los armarios de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás buscando? - Carmen sorprendida ante la actitud de Richard.

- Una cazuela… una cazuela honda, ¡la necesito ya! - corriendo de un lado para otro.

- Ahí abajo, abre esa puerta. - le indicó con la mano.

Richard abrió el armario, cogió una de las cazuelas justo en el momento en el que Paula y James entraban.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Paula.

- Quemar los documentos. - dije James bajito.

- ¿Por qué? - Paula.

- Paula, toma. - le acercó tanto la cazuela como los documentos - Sal con James al jardín, junto a las hamacas, donde el metro de valla y quemad los documentos ya… no hay tiempo que perder, por favor… sin preguntas. - Richard.

Paula se paralizó. Y tuvo que ser esta vez, James, quien se alzase con los documentos y la cazuela. Mientras Richard, corría hacia su habitación con las copias de los documentos en sus manos.

- ¿Mechero? - James.

- Toma James. - Carmen, acercándole uno.

- Gracias. - le sonrió - ¡Vamos, Paula!

* * *

Richard entró en la habitación nervioso. Fue a su baño. Abrió el armario. Movió los medicamentos, botes y colonias. Realizó varios golpes tras uno de los fondos del armario. Al cuarto toque encontró el lugar exacto donde tirar y abrir el fondo. De ahí, apareció un segundo fondo, con una pequeña caja fuerte. Pulsó la contraseña y la abrió, metiendo los documentos. Tras cerrar y colocar todo en su sitio, salió de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, James, en el lugar exacto donde Richard les había indicado, colocó la cazuela en el suelo, metió los documentos y prendió fuego. Paula, en shock, a su lado, se mantuvo firme pero pálida.

- Tranquila, tu hermano sabe lo que hace.

- No entiendo nada… ¿por qué estaban esos documentos ahí?

- Alguien los ha colocado. No me cabe la menor duda.

- ¿Cómo sabías…?

- Tengo un pro… Bueno, a mi madre le gusta decir don.

- Pues ese don nos va a salvar de algo grave. Lo intuyo.

- ¿Ya está? - Richard apareció tras ellos.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Paula.

- Ahora, tiraremos esta ceniza al otro lado de la valla y la cazuela irá directa al lavavajillas. Quedaros en el jardín. Con naturalidad, por favor. - les pidió mientras él hacia el trabajo restante.

* * *

Richard, miró nervioso su reloj, esperando impaciente la llegada de su primo a casa. En cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta, no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole por la camisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó David sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué, que pasa? Me tienes que explicar unas cuantas cosas. - Richard histérico.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De tus líos empresariales.

- ¿Qué líos?

- ¿Venía algún coche detrás de ti?

- ¿Estás paranoico o qué? - David perplejo, se sorprendió cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- No abras la boca. Sígueme el juego. Por el bien de todos. - Richard acercándose a abrir.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Inspectora Gates e Inspector Montgomery. - dos policías plantados, con cara de pocos amigos, en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Buenos tardes! - saludó Richard.

- Traemos una orden de registro. - les informó la inspectora Gates.

- ¿Qué? - David incapaz de comprender nada.

- ¿Una orden de registro? - preguntó Richard sereno.

El inspector Montgomery les mostró un documento y Richard les invitó a entrar. – Registren lo que crean conveniente.

* * *

El registro de ambos inspectores tuvo una duración de una hora. Realizaron una revisión, exhaustiva, del despacho. Como si hubiesen recibido un chivatazo, con el lugar exacto. Tras salir al pasillo con las manos vacías, con una media sonrisa y algo de culpabilidad en su rostro, se despidieron, tropezándose con la agente Beckett y Martha en el hall principal - ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Martha preocupada.

- Ningún problema. No se preocupe. Nos han dado un falso chivatazo. Disculpen las molestias. - Inspectora Gates.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben dónde pueden encontrarnos. - se escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Richard acercándose.

- Muchas gracias. Ya no les molestamos más. - Inspector Montgomery, cerrando la puerta al salir de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? - Kate mirando fijamente a Richard.

- Les han dado un chivatazo. Pensaban que ocultábamos algún tipo de documento o algo parecido. - le explicó Richard.

- ¿La empresa? - Martha.

- No sé de qué iba todo esto. Pero os puedo asegurar que yo no tengo nada que ver. Si, es cierto, soy un desastre, en algunos temas, pero no como para llegar al punto de que tenga que venir la policía. - David se intentó excusar al ver que las miradas se volcaban hacia su persona.

- Voy a hacer unas llamadas. Luego continuamos con la conversación. - se despidió Martha, seguida de David, que también desapareció encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y bien? - Kate alzó su ceja, mirando a Richard.

- A mí que me registren... - sonrió - ...bueno, de hecho, en cierta forma, ya me han registrado.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? - seria.

- Gracioso no es la palabra adecuada... más bien diría que esto lo único que hace es confirmarme que tengo la misma seguridad que podría tener en Suiza. - se plantó frente a ella y subió hacia su habitación.

* * *

Richard subió cada escalón como si fuesen una losa que se iba acumulando a su espalda. Estaba convencido que alguien había entrado en casa a colar un documento falso para inculparlos en un juego demasiado peligroso. Y si habían entrado en su casa... es que conocían su casa. Y la seguridad... no podía contar con ella.

Kate seguía a escasos centímetros de él. Quería gritarle. Y abrazarlo. Hacerle entender que la seguridad que tenía era obligatoria. O aferrarse a él y no soltarlo nunca.

- ¿Vamos a terminar así la conversación? - entró tras él en su habitación, alzando el tono más de lo que pretendía.

- No tenemos nada más que decirnos, agente. - se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan niñato?

- ¿Niñato? ¿En serio? Te aseguro que hoy he actuado de tal forma que el niño que aún escondo en mi interior, ha desaparecido durante ese espacio de tiempo.

- Necesito que me digas lo que ha pasado.

- Sencillo agente... alguien entró en casa, coló unos documentos en la caja fuerte del despacho y después llamó a la policía para acusarnos de trapichear con una empresa que, casualmente, ha sido cerrada por tráfico de cocaína. - detalló.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes... se supone que tenemos seguridad... que estoy amenazado y que tengo que estar o en casa o con un guardaespaldas cada vez que salta a la calle,... es irónico... porque entran en casa y nadie se entera. - sonrió forzado.

- No puede ser... Han tenido que hacerlo de otra forma o quizá...

- Sí, quizá mis primos sean unos expertos en drogas.

- ¡No he querido decir eso!

- No, no, no... Claro, lo imagino... espera... - se acercó hasta ella, a escasos dos centímetros - No lo digas, ya lo hago yo... te lo ahorro... Maté a mi familia, para quedarme con la herencia... y después, para eliminar a mis primos, yo mismo coloqué esa documentación en la caja fuerte.

Kate se quedó en silencio durante dos minutos. Mirándolo. Siendo atravesada por sus ojos. - No soy tu enemiga Rick. Te aseguro que no lo soy. - susurró.

- ¿Por qué no convences a tu jefe, que hable con mi abuela y me pueda ir?

- Porque corres peligro.

- Aquí también. Esos papeles no entraron solos.

- Modificaremos la seguridad. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a dormir conmigo?

- Si fuese necesario, lo haría.

- Déjalo... en serio... oye, apenas nos conocemos, de verdad, puedo cuidarme solo. Llevo tiempo haciéndolo. - le dio la espalda, mirando su habitación e intentando recordar la última vez que sonrió, siendo feliz, en aquella casa.

- Rick... - se acercó hasta él, acariciando su espalda - Déjame intentarlo. Sé que puedo ayudarte. En serio.

- No puedes Kate. De verdad. Nadie puede ayudarme. A veces la vida te devuelve el daño que has hecho. Quizá, esta amenaza de muerte, sea mi castigo por las veces que no hice bien las cosas.

- No, no puedes pensar así. Descubriremos quien está detrás de todo esto. Necesito que creas en mí.

- ¿Y tú? - se volvió hacia ella - ¿Tú puedes creer en mí? - cogió su mano y la aferró, mientras con su otra mano, acarició su mejilla, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la agente.

- Sí. - susurró.

Richard acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, pero en el último momento, dejó un tímido roce de sus labios en su frente. - Gracias.

Kate fue incapaz de apartarse de su lado. Su calidez. Su cercanía. Su ternura. Esa forma de tocarla. Acariciarla. Se derritió. En ese preciso instante supo que, si seguía junto a él, terminaría en problemas. Porque su atracción no cesaría. Y dar marcha atrás, alejarse, ya no entraba en sus planes.

- ¿Alexis? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió para romper esa intimidad.

- Creo que tendré que ir a despertarla. Le prometí que esta noche tendríamos una fiesta de pijamas en su habitación.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió.

- Hmmm... En serio. ¿Querría acompañarnos, agente? - le guiñó un ojo.

Kate respiró y supo que su contestación solo lo acercaría más y más a él. - Creo que sí. Quiero estar con vosotros. - asintió.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

Richard entró cantando a la habitación de Alexis y se sentó a su lado, repitiendo el estribillo de la canción infantil preferida de la pequeña. Kate, en el marco de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír. Entró. Se sentó al otro lado.

- Rick... - susurró Alexis.

- Eso es... - dijo suave - Tienes que ir despertando. Recuerda que esta noche, tenemos pendiente nuestra fiesta de pijamas.

- ¿Ella viene? - miró a Kate, mientras sus ojitos se entrecerraban.

- ¿Quieres?

- Sí. - sonrió - Me gusta. - confirmó a ambos.

- Gracias, pequeña. A mí, también, me gustas mucho. - dijo la agente.

- Entonces, esta noche tenemos una cita de pijamas. - Richard alzó a la pequeña - ¿Me ayudas a cambiarla? - miró a Kate.

- Bueno, nunca he hecho algo similar. - lo miró tímida.

- Yo también estoy aprendiendo. Me ayuda esta pequeñaja pelirroja. - se encogió de hombros.

- Lo hace bien. - susurró la niña.

- ¿En serio? - se acercó hasta ellos - Será que le enseñas muy bien.

- Sí. - contestó convencida. Rick y Kate sonrieron.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de vestirla, salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín de la casa. Alexis iba delante de ellos, parándose ante cada flor, bicho o cosa nueva que encontraba. Richard la miraba con la boca abierta. Sorprendido. Ese pequeño ser era responsabilidad suya. Sintió vértigo, pero también amor. De pronto. Sin más. Sin avisar. Y se asustó.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Kate al notar que había palidecido.

- ¿Eh? - miró ausente.

- Rick... - agarró su brazo - ¿Todo bien?

- Perdona... Sí, sí... - le sonrió.

- ¿Pensabas en ella?

- Sí... - susurró, sorprendido porque ella hubiese entendido sus miedos.

- Le gustas... Incluso diría que ya te quiere.

- Es raro... - se paró y se quedó frente a Kate - Llevo un tiempo huyendo de cualquier atisbo de sentimiento... Hacia ningún tipo de persona... Y, ahora, cuando estaba mirándola, me he dado cuenta que, sin más, la quiero. - se encogió de hombros.

- Es perfecto, Rick.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Pero me asusta. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo? ¿Qué clase de vida? - miró a Alexis, entretenida, cogiendo flores.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Alguien entró en casa Kate. No sé cómo, ni por qué. Pero entraron. Esto no es vida para una niña. Me siento responsable. - metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, mostrando cierta vulnerabilidad.

- Lo siento Rick. Eso era mi responsabilidad. Y no sé cómo ha podido pasar...

- Si consiguieron matar a mis padres y a mis tíos, ¿les va a resultar tan difícil con una sola persona?

- Lo impediré. Puedo hacerlo. Necesito que creas.

- Si yo creo que en ti, Kate. Pero me parece que no nos enfrentamos a un loco, desesperado, que pueda cometer un fallo en el último momento. Esto tiene pinta de ser otra cosa.

- Habrá más agentes...

- No, no, no, Kate... Sería convertir en un infierno la vida del resto.

- Hay que buscar un modo... No puede volver a pasar. - se giró sobre sí misma. Se volvió hacia él. - ¿Y si nos mudamos a la pequeña casa?

- ¿Cómo? - la miró interrogante.

- Mira, está claro que en esta casa, con tantas entradas, espacios... va a ser difícil tener el control necesario. Cuando se realizaron los informes para la seguridad, Martha también nos enseñó la casa secundaria. Pero se me había olvidado por completo. Allí podríamos controlar todo mejor.

- ¿Quieres que me mude a la pequeña casa?

- Sí. Yo ocuparía otra de las habitaciones. - le confirmó.

- ¿Tú y yo? - le miró extrañado.

- Sí.

- Ya... - se acarició la cara, pensativo - No sé... quiero estar cerca de Alexis.

- Ella también puede estar allí, con nosotros.

- Kate... - se mostró inseguro.

- Por favor, Rick... - dio un paso más hacia él. Agarró una de sus manos. La enlazó. Sintieron un remolino de sensaciones. - Confía en mí.

- Lo hago Kate. Te lo aseguro. De verdad que lo hago.

* * *

Durante varios minutos se miraron, en silencio. Observaron a Alexis. Corría. Con sus flores en la mano. Feliz. Irradiaba felicidad a pesar de preguntar, a menudo, por sus padres. Y Richard sintió que si aquella pequeña era capaz de demostrar semejante fortaleza, él, no podía ser menos. Aferró la mano de Kate. - Está bien, Kate. Haremos lo que dices. Pero, antes, tengo que contarte y enseñarte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que buscaba la policía cuando ha llegado a casa.

- ¿Buscaban algo?

- Una documentación.

- ¿Qué tipo de documentación?

- Digamos que ciertos trabajos ilegales.

- No entiendo...

- Alguien coló unos documentos sobre ciertos acuerdos comerciales relacionados con el narcotráfico. Y después, llamó a la policía.

- Pondremos cámaras de video vigilancia en la valla por la que te colaste.

- ¿Crees que entró por ahí?

- ¿Por dónde sino?

- Es extraño... ¿nadie vio un coche? ¿Una moto? - Kate notó lo preocupado que estaba - El ruido de un motor... se oiría...

- Es lo que tengo que averiguar.

- ¡Rick! - Alexis se enganchó a su pierna.

- Dime, pelirroja. - la alzó.

- ¡Mira! ¡Flores! - le enseñó su ramillete.

- Son muy bonitas. - besó su frente.

- Son para mami y papi. - dijo bajito.

* * *

Richard se quedó paralizado. Quieto. Muy quieto. Como si esa inmovilidad le ayudase a retroceder en el tiempo. Y no escuchar la última frase de Alexis. - ¿Quieres que llevemos flores a tus papis? - le preguntó tragando toda la saliva que pudo.

- Hmmm... Están en el cielo. - le informó.

- Sí, pelirroja. - acarició su mejilla - En el cielo.

- No los veo. - dijo con tristeza.

- No, no se puede, cariño. - la abrazó.

- ¿Tú te vas? - le preguntó suave la pequeña, mientras escondía su carita en el cuello de Richard.

- No, no me voy. - le aseguró - Me quedo contigo. Para siempre.

Kate acarició la espalda de Alexis. - Rick te va a cuidar mucho, cariño. Todos lo vamos a hacer. - Richard la miró agradecido.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver la pequeña casa? - le preguntó a Kate.

- Si a ti te parece bien, por mí, perfecto. - le sonrió. Aferró una de sus manos y tiró de él.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

Richard, Kate y Alexis entraron en la pequeña casa. La agente comenzó a inspeccionar todo de nuevo. El salón, amplio, estaba rodeado de enormes cristaleras que daban al jardín. Una pequeña cocina. Un despacho. Tres habitaciones. Dos baños. Uno en la habitación principal. Otro, entre las dos habitaciones restante.

- Quizá, con un par de agentes más rodeando la casita, podríamos estar aquí. Es más fácil controlar esta dimensión.

- No lo sé... No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. - dejó a Alexis en el suelo que comenzó a corretear, indagando por cada esquina.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Voy a intentarlo Kate.

- Entonces, lo mejor será que nos mudemos aquí. Los tres.

- ¿Mi hermana estará bien en la casa principal? ¿No irán a por ella por ser, precisamente, mi hermana? - preguntó preocupado.

- El objetivo eres tú. Incluso sería lógico mantener a Alexis allí pero...

- No. Es mi responsabilidad. Además, quiero estar con ella. Quiero ganarme el derecho de certificar su custodia. - dijo convencido.

- No hay más que hablar.

- ¿Cuándo tendríamos que mudarnos?

- Lo antes posible. Pero, primero, hablaré con Smith.

- Claro. - se sentó en el sofá, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Rick... - se sentó a su lado.

- Es un poco complicado todo esto.

- Sí... - sin saber cómo, una de sus manos, con vida propia, se posó en su espalda y, con círculos, comenzó a acariciarlo - Sé que ahora lo ves todo negro, pero confío en mi equip y sé que podemos salir adelante.

- Hmmm... - la miró y sonrió.

* * *

Richard sintió que no era merecedor de tantos esfuerzos y tantas atenciones. Quizá, lo mejor para él, era terminar con todo esto. Dejarse alcanzar por el enemigo y acabar con el sufrimiento. El rostro de Verónica se cruzó por su mente. Aquella noche. Su última noche, juntos. Culpabilidad. Eso era lo que siempre le invadía. Esa sensación de no haber hecho todo lo posible. Haberse rendido antes de tiempo. Caer en sus redes. Hacerle caso. No luchar. Por ella. Porque si había alguien en el mundo que se hubiese merecido su esfuerzo fue Verónica.

- Rick... - escuchó la voz de Kate a lo lejos. Incapaz de abandonar sus recuerdos. Con miedo. Mucho miedo. La angustia aprisionó su estómago. Y lo partió en dos. El dolor lo atravesó. Como puñales rasgándole el alma. - Rick... - volvió a escuchar. Parpadeó. Movió sus manos. Miró a Kate. Y las enormes ganas de besarla nacieron en él. Y se sintió sucio. Deshonesto. Él, precisamente él, no era merecedor de ninguna clase de amor. Saltó del sofá, alejándose de ella.

- Cuando me digas que tengo que hacer las maletas, las haré. - intentó sonreír sin mucha convicción.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - se acercó hasta él.

- Nada... - negó con la cabeza - Imagino que es la presión. Es todo tan nuevo. Hasta ahora vivía en Suiza, sin preocupaciones. Y mírame... - le señaló a Alexis - Hasta tengo a una niña de la que hacerme cargo. Es una locura.

- Tienes gente que te quiere y que está dispuesta a ayudarte. - agarró una de sus manos y un escalofrío los invadió a ambos - Confía en ellos. Pelea junto a ellos. Merecerá la pena.

- Sí. Supongo que sí. - acarició su mejilla. Kate, inconscientemente, movió su rostro para buscar más su caricia - Kate...

- Hmmm... - lo miró.

- Gracias. - se alejó de ella, buscando a Alexis y alzándola entre sus brazos.

* * *

Kate los miró. A ambos. Richard, tan pronto se acercaba, como se alejaba y eso la volvia loca. No debía suceder. Debía controlar la situación. Mantener las distancias. No implicarse personalmente. Pero había algo en él que la incitaba a acercarse. Más. Mucho más.

- Rick...

- Dime.

- A partir de la semana que viene, los miércoles por la tarde, serán mi tiempo libre. Tendrás a Espósito contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, entre otras cosas, para ir a ver a mi familia. - sonrió - Aparte de mi trabajo, hay gente esperando por mí.

- Ya, ya... lo entiendo. Disculpa. Perfecto. Espósito. Está bien.

- Es de mi total confianza. Sé que os llevaréis bien.

- Estupendo.

- Pero, si en algún momento, necesitas cualquier cosa, tienes mi número. Una llamada y listo. - se sintió culpable. Su interior le gritaba que fuese sincera con él. Que le dijese la realidad. Pero eso, sería introducirlo en su vida y eso no era posible.

- No te preocupes. - asintió Richard intentando mostrar seguridad cuando por dentro no estaba nada de acuerdo con ello.

- Ahora... quieres enseñarme la documentación...

- Vamos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Richard, dejó a Alexis encima de su cama, con varios libretos para que dibujase. Entró a por los papeles y salió con ellos ante una Kate sorprendida. - ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué mejor sitio que un baño para esconder los secretos? - se encogió de hombros.

- Eres algo extraño, señor Rodgers.

- No eres la primera persona que me lo dice, agente Beckett. - le pasó la documentación.

Kate estuvo analizándola durante varios minutos, sin cruzar palabra con él. Hasta que Richard ya no aguantó más y la miró fijamente. Ella, ante la presión de su mirada, alzó su cabeza. - ¿Qué? - preguntó nervioso - ¿Qué te parece?

- Es raro. ¿Por qué os iban a meter esto?

- Quizá para dañar la imagen de la empresa...

- Si, pero, entonces... - dejó los papeles en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación y se acercó hasta la ventana - Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba. Se están tomando muchas molestias. No solo van a por ti. Quieren el fracaso de la empresa. Su cierre.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Porque podremos hacer algo, ¿no? - la miró esperanzado.

- Alguien de dentro de la empresa está implicado. - soltó a bocajarro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Desaparece dinero, introducen documentación con la firma de vuestra empresa manipulada... ¿No te das cuenta?

- Eso significa que tenemos al enemigo en casa... - se tensó. Kate lo percibió porque al darle la espalda, sus músculos se movieron. Y se quedó ahí parada, contemplándolo. Como si nunca hubiese visto la espalda de un hombre.

- Quizá haya que modificar la seguridad de la empresa también...

- Creo que en temas informáticos podremos echar mano de un amigo de Paula.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Sería perfecto.

* * *

En aquel preciso instante alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. La cabeza de Paula entró por la rendija de la puerta al abrirla.

- ¡Hermanito! ¿Tienes un momento?

- Dime

- Me gustaría saber si puedo ir a una fiesta.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Este fin de semana, tengo que confirmarlo hoy. Es a las 11 en casa de una compañera de clase.

- ¿Quién?

- Cada día te pareces más a la abuela. Es Estefanía.

- Bien, ¿qué dice la abuela?

- No se lo he preguntado.

- Primero a ella, ya lo sabes.

- Pensé que cómo ya habías vuelto, ahora, serías tú quién se ocuparía de mí. - dijo enfadada. Richard se acercó hasta ella.

- Y, así, va a ser.

- Pues no lo parece.

- Está bien, yo te llevo y te iré a buscar a esa fiesta. - miró hacia Kate. La agente asintió.

- ¡Gracias! - abrazó Paula a su hermano.

- No seas pelota, anda...

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo? - observó documentos en el escritorio.

- Nada en especial.

- ¿Esto no te parece especial? - se acercó y cogió los papeles, reconociéndolos.

- No es nada...

- Si estuviese aquí James estaría encantado, todo esto le fascina... Se ha ido a casa encantado con la aventura de hoy.

- ¿Crees que podría ayudarnos?

- Estaría encantado.

- ¿Nos puedes decir dónde vive?

- Si, pero antes tienes que saber que James es muy especial y no quiero que nadie se ría de él. - le señaló con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

- James dice que es un don pero yo sé que se avergüenza de lo que le pasa aunque no lo diga. Cuando se pone nervioso le entran como tics, no para de subir y bajar cremalleras, o incluso ha llegado a contar hasta cinco veces los libros que hay en el despacho principal.

- Paula no es necesario que...

- Controla muchos temas, a veces de forma obsesiva y cuando está en un sitio, ese sitio tiene que estar muy, muy ordenado… cuando viene a casa sólo le gusta estar en este despacho, dice que aquí se siente bien, seguro. Yo creo que…

- No tienes que explicarme más. No voy a reírme de él, ni mucho menos. Ni Kate. - miró a la agente que estaba atenta a ellos. Se sonrieron.

- Tratarlo con cariño, ¡eh! - les dijo a los dos, acercándose a la puerta.

- Lo quieres mucho... - tanteó Richard.

- Aunque haya gente que se burle de él, para mi es el mejor amigo que pueda tener.

- Pues tu mejor amigo, está en buenas manos con nosotros. Te lo prometo. Además si meto la pata, estará la agente Beckett dispuesta a cortarme el cuello, ¿o no?

- Efectivamente, señor Rodgers. - sonrió - No te preocupes Paula. Te aseguro que estará bien.

- Gracias, Kate. - abrió la puerta - No os entretengo más. Espera... - volvió hacia los papeles. Escribió la dirección de James - Ahí te dejo su dirección. - salió de la habitación.

* * *

Richard agarró el folio. Se lo mostro a Kate. Sonrieron. - ¿Qué hacemos agente? ¿Visitamos a James? - le guiñó un ojo.

- Te gusta esto de participar en la investigación... ¿o me equivoco? - sonrió.

- Bueno... Puedo ser de gran utilidad... - se encogió de hombros.

- Anda, vamos. Coge a Alexis y hablamos con James. - se acercó hasta la puerta - Y si quieres, podemos cenar algo fuera, antes de volver, para que Alexis también salga algo de casa.

- Perfecto. Será una experiencia diferente. Cenar con guardaespaldas alrededor. - rio. No pudo evitarlo. A veces, los nervios, le traicionaban.

- Creo que eso podremos evitarlo. Confía en mí. - pensó que, tal vez, una visita a casa de su madre, no sería algo perjudicial.

- Lo hago agente. Confío en usted más que en mí mismo. - cogió a Alexis y salieron juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 011**

Richard, Alexis y Kate salieron en busca de James. Junto a un coche secundario de apoyo. El trayecto, de unos 20 minutos, estuvo rodeado de la pequeña que se encargó de entretenerlos con sus conversaciones de lengua de trapo. Cuando llegaron a la calle exacta, esperaron aparcados, pensando en cómo abordar el tema con él y con su familia. Sería algo extraño ver aparecer a dos desconocidos con una pequeña niña.

No tuvieron que comerse mucho la cabeza. James apareció andando por la calle. Tanto Richard como Kate fruncieron el ceño ante la imagen. Detrás de James, unos chicos de su clase, se burlaban jocosamente.

- ¡Ey! ¡Tarado! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? - Sam.

James aceleró el paso.

- ¡Gallina! ¡No corras! ¡No nos tengas miedo! - Sam.

- ¿Tienes prisa? ¿Tienes que ir a ver a tu loquero? - Jack.

- Seguro que sí, ¿verdad tarado? - Sam.

Ambos adolescentes corrieron hasta alcanzarlo. Uno de ellos lo retuvo de su brazo izquierdo. James, nervioso, comenzó a subir y bajar, constantemente, la cremallera de su cazadora.

- Cuidado. No le toques, que se altera… o lo que es peor te puede pegar algo. - Sam dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- Mira, mira, ya le ha dado otra vez,… sube, baja, sube, baja… ¡vas a romper la cremallera, tarado! - Jack.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡No eres normal! ¡Los normales no hacemos eso! Y si no eres normal, ¿qué eres? Dilo, ¿qué eres? - Sam.

- Anormal... - contestó James a media voz.

* * *

Richard y Kate, testigos de todo aquello, sintieron la necesidad abrumadora de salir corriendo del coche y contratacar. Tras hablarlo, fue Richard quien tomó la decisión de salir. Caminó varios pasos y se plantó tras ellos. En el preciso instante en el que, tanto Sam como Jack, aplaudían por su valentía. Richard los agarró por la cazadora. - ¿Algún problema James?

- No, no, todo está bien. - pronunció James con temor, cabizbajo.

- Ya, ya veo. - agarró a los chicos por los hombros y les dio la vuelta, para mirarlos frente a frente - Si tenéis algún problema a lo mejor lo podéis resolver conmigo.

- Que va, no, nada... ya nos íbamos. - Sam, nervioso.

- Como buenos cobardes, sois unos gallitos con alguien a quien creéis inferior a vosotros... ¿Verdad, 'normales'?

- No queremos problemas, nos vamos ya... - Jack.

- Sí, claro que os vais, pero, ¿no os olvidáis de algo? - Richard alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué? - Sam.

- Una disculpa, ¡ya! - Richard.

- Lo sentimos. - Jack.

- Si, si, lo sentimos mucho, sólo era una broma. - Sam.

- Si no queréis problemas dejad a James en paz o la próxima vez veréis que no soy tan amable... ¡Andando!

Richard asintió y ambos salieron corriendo de allí. James, incapaz de moverse, provocó una inmensa ternura en él. - James...

- ¡Gracias Rick! - James era incapaz de dejar de mover su cremallera.

- No tienes que dármelas. Sé cómo te sientes. A mí también me hicieron la vida un poco imposible alguno de mis compañeros.

- Me tienen entre ceja y ceja y no se cansan de molestar.

- Esperemos que a partir de hoy se olviden de ti, por su bien...

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Si, te estábamos esperando a ti. - le señaló el coche, con Kate saludando.

- ¿A mí? - preguntó sorprendido tras sonreír a la agente.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- No mucha gente se interesa por mí, la verdad. Si soy sincero hasta ahora sólo Paula.

- Mi familia te debe mucho James. Si no hubiese sido por ti, ahora mismo, puede que mi primo y yo estuviésemos en la cárcel. Gracias, de nuevo por lo que hiciste.

- No fue para tanto.

- Mi hermana me ha dicho que todo es gracias a tu don.

- Bueno... A mí me gusta llamarlo así. - se encogió de hombros sonrojándose.

- Hemos venido porque necesito que tu don vuelva a ayudarme.

- ¡Claro! Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? - James sintió una enorme alegría al ver que, quizá, Richard podría ser alguien en quien confiar.

- Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a investigar ciertos aspectos y que controle algo de informática. Paula me ha dicho que eres un experto.

- Bueno, me gusta un poco. - asintió James. - Y me gustaría ayudaros en todo lo que pueda.

- ¡Perfecto! Cuando puedas acércate a casa y lo vemos. Avísame con antelación. Para tener todo preparado, ¿vale?

- Vale. Pero...

- ¿Necesitas trabajar en el despacho? ¿En un lugar muy ordenado? ¿Con poca gente?

- Si, si,... eso.

- Tranquilo, no hay problema. Tú, lo que necesites, me lo dices. Y listo. Tus deseos son órdenes después de lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

- ¿Te parece bien si me paso mañana?

- ¡Hecho!

- Avisaré a Paula con la hora.

- Gracias James... - sonrió Richard antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Kate, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que tenía una increíble sonrisa en su rostro al haber visto a Richard interactuando con James. - Agente... ¿sonríe por algo especial? - preguntó Richard al sentarse en el sillón del copiloto.

- Nada... - se sonrojó.

- Está de acuerdo en echarnos una mano. No le he especificado todo.

- Mejor hacerlo en casa.

- Eso es. Pero está encantado.

- Lo he visto.

- ¿Por eso sonreías?

- Piensa lo que quieras... - se encogió de hombros haciéndose la interesante.

- Ya veo... No voy a insistir agente... Algún día me lo dirás sin que te lo pida.

- Mucha confianza crees que va a nacer entre tu y yo.

- No es que vaya a nacer, es que ya ha nacido. Por mucho que lo quieras negar. - le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Con el objetivo cumplido y, convencidos de que la cita con James, al día siguiente, les facilitaría el trabajo, fueron a degustar aquella cena prometida por Kate.

A las afueras de la ciudad, varias casas adosabas se erguían con elegancia. Uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad se presentaba con la paz y la calma suficiente para que la seguridad de Richard pudiese tomar un respiro. Kate, tras asegurarse que ningún coche extraño les había seguido, pidió a sus compañeros que fuesen a cenar hasta próximo aviso.

- ¡Mamá! Ya estamos en casa... - informó Kate al entrar.

- Cariño, estoy en la cocina. - escucharon una voz de fondo.

- Si quieres me quedo en el salón, Kate... No queremos molestar. - Alexis, dormía entre sus brazos.

- No molestáis. Pasar... - sonrió ante la inesperada timidez de él.

* * *

Richard se sorprendió ante el hogar que se planteaba frente a él. Esa sensación de amor que traspasaba los poros de su piel. Esa calidez. El calor de una familia. Una mujer, de espaldas, cocinaba cantando, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

- Mama... Este es Richard.

- Cariño, ¡habéis llegado justo a tiempo! - Johanna se dio la vuelta sonriente.

- Huele estupendamente. - agradeció Kate.

- Encantado de conocerla, señora Beckett. - acercó Richard su mano.

- No me hables de usted que me haces demasiado vieja. - Johanna dejó su mano a un lado y le plantó dos sonoros besos en sus mejillas - ¿Y esta preciosa niña?

- Alexis. Mi hija. - pronunció Richard sin saber muy bien cómo aquella última palabra había salido de él.

- Es preciosa. Pero, vamos, sentaros. ¿Os parece bien que cenemos en la cocina?

- Claro, mamá.

- Por supuesto. - asintió Richard sonriente.

- El horno ha estado a punto de fallarme pero, finalmente, ha dejado que terminase de cocinar. - les informó mientras sacaba el asado y Kate y Richard se sentaban alrededor de la mesa redonda que vestía la cocina.

- Te va a encantar, Rick. - Kate.

- El olor ya me está volviendo loco. - sonrió Richard.

- Espera al postre, muchacho. Ahí me aplaudirás. - Johanna dejó la bandeja en medio de la mesa para servir.

- Mi madre tiene el diploma de la mejor chef del mundo... y que nadie le lleve la contraria. - advirtió divertida Kate.

- Yo no seré quien lo ponga en duda. - Richard alzó sus cejas.

- Entonces, siempre serás bienvenido... - Johanna.

- Veo solo cuatro platos en la mesa... El señor Beckett...

- El trabajo. - sentenció Johanna algo nerviosa - No podrá acompañarnos.

- ¡Oh! Claro, lo entiendo. - Richard sintió que algo extraño ocurría. Comprobó que Kate era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hola... - susurró Alexis despertándose.

- Ey... Cariño... - Richard besó su frente - Justo despiertas en el momento indicado. Seguro que te ha llegado el olorcillo, ¡eh pillina! - todos sonrieron.

- Hmmm... - asintió feliz Alexis mirando, sorprendida a la madre de Kate.

- ¡Hola preciosa! Soy Johanna. La mamá de Kate. - besó su mejilla.

- ¡Hola! - Alexis comprobó con su mirada que Kate estaba junto a ellos - Kate... - dijo bajito estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

- Hola cielo. - Kate la alzó y la estrechó contra sus brazos, encantada. Aquella pequeña sacaba toda la ternura que pretendía tener guardada bajo llave. Johanna sonrió. Un sentimiento extraño la invadió. Aquel muchacho y aquella niña, quizá, serían la salvación de su hija y su obcecada idea de vengar la situación de su padre.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 012**

La cena transcurrió entre mil anécdotas que Johanna fue contando sobre su hija. En más de una ocasión, Kate no pudo evitar quejarse y todos rompieron a reír. Para Richard, aquel momento, fue uno de los mejores instantes desde su llegada de Suiza. Si hubiese podido romper cada uno de los relojes del mundo, lo hubiese hecho. Parar el tiempo era la mejor alternativa capaz de afrontar.

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir aquí? - preguntó Johanna mientras fregaba.

- Mamá...

- Hija, no lo digo para meterme en tu trabajo. Solo pienso que sería una buena alternativa, ¿verdad Richard? - buscó su ayuda.

- Johanna, te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero si me pongo de tu parte, tendré que esconderme después... - rio.

- ¡Oh, qué gracioso! - se quejó Kate. Besó la cabeza de Alexis, que dormía entre sus brazos.

- Es tarde. Solo digo que, por una noche, sería bueno cambiar de ritual. - se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien, mamá. - Kate se levantó de la silla - Coge a Alexis. Iré a por su bolsa al coche.

* * *

Richard miró sorprendido a Kate. Su agente no era tan dura como pretendía mostrar. Ahí estaba, ante él, tapando cuidadosamente a Alexis. Dejando un perfecto beso en su frente. Ocupándose de ella.

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Kate al volverse y notar como captaba su atención.

- Nada... - sonrió.

- Ya...

- Solo veía como cuidas de ella.

- Me gusta. - reconoció.

- ¿Y yo?

- ¡Rick!

- ¿Ni un poquito solo? - puso pucheros.

- ¿Tienes espacio suficiente para dormir con ella?

- Claro. - entró en la habitación. Kate, intentó no acercarse a él, como huyendo. Lo hizo tan evidente que Richard fue consciente de su lejanía - No tenía intención de morderte.

- Yo... - se volvió.

- Tranquila, agente. Guardemos las distancias. Cierre la puerta cuando salga, gracias. - se echó al lado de Alexis.

* * *

Kate, ofuscada, por no tener la capacidad suficiente de controlar sus emociones hacia Richard, bufó ante los últimos comentarios de él y bajó en busca de su madre. - ¿Te vas?

- Como cada noche, cariño.

- No ha sido buena idea... Si mañana no te ve, me preguntará.

- No es malo que se entere de tu vida, hija.

- Mamá...

- Mira, tú misma lo has dicho muchas veces. Cuando alguien necesita seguridad, de vez en cuando, es bueno estar en un espacio nuevo. Cambiar de aires. Esta casa es la más segura que conozco de toda la ciudad. Tu padre hizo un buen trabajo en ella. Seguro que más segura que la de Richard, incluso.

- Si, eso es cierto...

- Entonces, déjalo estar... Y si quieres, sé sincera con él. ¿Crees que saldrá huyendo?

- Mamá... Es mi trabajo. No puedo mezclar...

- Di lo que quieras, cariño. Pero tu mirada va por otro camino. Cuando lo miras, se te iluminan los ojos. Te gusta. Mucho. Y tienes miedo. Porque sabes que lo que te pasa con él no es algo pasajero. Es algo importante. Y cuando lo miras y él te mira, notas como para él, también eres especial, de la misma forma.

- No puedo...

- Sí, puedes. Sabes que puedes. Pero tienes miedo. Desde lo que ocurrió con tu padre, vives con miedo. Y así, nunca serás feliz.

- No lo entiendes...

- Eres mi hija. Me preocupo por ti. Has tenido relaciones pero jamás has mirado a alguien como lo haces con él.

- Si vieras su expediente no pensarías nada bueno de él.

- La gente cambia, cariño.

- Me llenas de más dudas. - se quejó.

- Si te gusta, no te escondas... - le dijo bajito, antes de salir de casa.

* * *

Kate dio vueltas y más vueltas en su cama. Incapaz de dormir. Aquella habitación la llenó de recuerdos. El pasado. Siempre el pasado. Aquella noche. Una discusión. Una pelea. Gritos. Un portazo. Un accidente. Una llamada. Un hospital. Su padre. Jamás podría perdonárselo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el salón. Miró por la ventana. Comprobó que sus compañeros estaban en su coche, hablando. La calle estaba tranquila, sin ningún movimiento extraño. Y la casa, era completamente segura. Su padre, policía, había creado un búnker, en mitad de la ciudad.

* * *

Se giró, de golpe, con la pistola en su mano al notar una sombra. - Kate... - escuchó con algo de temor.

- Rick... - escondió su pistola - ¿Qué haces?

- No podía dormir... - se encogió de hombros.

- Podrías haber avisado...

- No ibas a hacerme nada. No hubieses disparado.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- No creo que dispares sin control. Más bien cuando no hay más remedio.

- Crees que me conoces... - se alejó de la ventana, acercándose a él - Pero no lo haces. - le advirtió enfadada.

- ¿Con quién estás enfadada? ¿Conmigo? ¿O contigo?

- ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada conmigo?

- Porque estás sintiendo cosas por mí y no quieres dejarlo salir. - sonrió.

- ¡Eres un arrogante!

- ¿De verdad? - la agarró de las caderas y la apretó contra él.

- ¿Qué...qué haces? - tartamudeó.

- Esto es un infierno, Kate. Me gustaría no haber venido. Haberme quedado en Suiza, haciendo mi vida. Y aunque siento eso, a cada momento, la realidad es que tengo que dar las gracias porque la vida te ha puesto en mi camino. Porque tengo a Alexis. Y aunque viva un infierno, es más fácil con vosotras a mi lado. - apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Esto es una locura, Rick... - se abrazó a él. Bajó su muro. Se permitió sentir - Mañana me arrepentiré de esto... - susurró y tiró de Richard hasta su habitación.

* * *

Ambos se echaron de costado. Richard, la abrazó desde su espalda. Escondió su nariz en su cuello. Cerró sus ojos al sentir su aroma. - No he tenido una vida modélica. No soy un santo. Pero quiero ser mejor persona por tí. Quiero que me des esa oportunidad. - susurró con toda la verdad que encontró en su alma.

- Abrázame fuerte, por favor. No me sueltes. - Richard la estrechó con más fuerza.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 013**

Richard se fue despertando poco a poco. Notó como su brazo se aferraba a un segundo cuerpo. Cálido. Tan suyo. Se acercó más a él, hasta que su rostro, se escondió en el hueco de aquel cuello. Se apretó. Aspiró. El aroma a vainilla lo atontó. Casi al final, un pequeño toque a cereza, lo hizo enloquecer. Besó un centímetro de su piel. - Rick... - Kate se giró hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Creo que me acabo de meter en un problema, ¿verdad agente? - intentó quitar importancia a su pequeña caricia.

- ¿Qué hago contigo, eh? - se sonrojó.

- Podrías quererme un poquito... - se encogió de hombros.

- Es complicado...

- Ya, lo sé. Esto es tu trabajo, pero... - se pusó bocarriba y bufó - Me gustas Kate. Me gustas mucho.

- Se te pasará. Seguro. - dijo restando importancia a sus palabras.

- No, Kate. Esto que siento no se pasará así como así. Puede que tú puedas controlar lo que comienzas a sentir por mí, pero yo no soy capaz. Y esto no es algo de un día. Me conozco.

- Puede que sea una más de tu lista infinita...

- No sé qué tipo de perfil te han pasado de mí, pero no existe esa lista infinita.

- No quiero que esto perjudique a mi trabajo.

- No tiene por qué hacerlo.

- Sentir algo por ti no ayuda, Rick.

- ¿Reconoces que sientes algo por mí? - la miró emocionado con aquella pequeña declaración.

- Rick...

- ¡Oh, vamos! Yo siento por ti, Kate. Siento algo. Aún no se puede llamar amor pero sé que quiero estar contigo. Lo sé. - acarició su mejilla.

- Vale, reconozco que yo también quiero estar contigo. Me gusta estar a tu lado. - sus mejillas se llenaron de un tono rojizo.

- No ha sido tan complicado. - sonrió.

- Pero...

- ¡Oh! No lo estropees...

- Rick... Soy tu guardaespaldas. Sentir esto... Lo único que va a hacer es perjudicarte. Bajaré la guardia. No podré cuidarte.

- Me cuidarás mejor.

- ¡No tienes remedio! - le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- Dame un motivo real, fuera de tu trabajo, para no dejarnos llevar. - pidió suplicante.

- No quiero ser una más, Rick. No soy de esas chicas. - lo miró con completa sinceridad, con el corazón en la mano.

- Nunca te compares con nadie. Porque eres mi milagro, Kate. - apoyó su frente en la de ella. Rozó su nariz con la suya. - Me muero por besarte. - susurró.

- Yo... - se tensó.

- ¡Lo siento! - se incorporó de la cama y se rascó la cabeza, agobiado - No he pretendido sonar a desesperado. O presionarte. ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¡Joder! - desesperado - Voy a por Alexis y si quires nos vamos ya. - salió de la habitación corriendo. Kate sintió que un trocito de su corazón se rompía al sentirse la responsable de aquella actitud de él.

* * *

La vuelta a casa se vivió en el más estricto silencio. Varias sonrisas forzadas y un rato de atenciones hacia la pequeña hicieron el trayecto algo más ameno. Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre, junto a su secuaz, mantenían una conversación tensa e intensa.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez?

- No lo entiendo. Coloqué los documentos en el despacho que me indicaste. Llamé a la policía. Luego estuve escuchando con un amplificador de frecuencia lo que comentaban los policías al salir de la casa. No habían encontrado nada.

- ¡No puede ser! - golpeó en la mesa.

- ¿Y si lo descubrieron?

- Por tu bien espero que no. No podemos levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Ya han empezado a darse cuenta del blanqueo económico.

- No creo que se den cuenta. - resopló dubitativo.

- Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia podría sospechar.

- Siempre has dicho que son realmente torpes. Ninguno con la astucia de su abuelo.

- Hasta el más de los estúpidos dudaría de la conexión.

- ¿Seguimos con el plan?

- Sí, continuamos con lo mismo. Esta vez intenta que las cosas salgan mejor. O voy a empezar a sospechar de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- No me traiciones, porque aquí una traición se paga con la muerte. - sentenció con firmeza el hombre que estaba dispuesto a acabar con Richard y con toda su familia.

* * *

Cuando Kate y Richard llegaron a casa, se sorprendieron al ver a James en las escaleras de la puerta principal. Sin mucha previa conversación, dejaron a Alexis junto a su abuela y se reunieron en el despacho.

- Alguien está blanqueando dinero. Creemos que ha entrado desde la red para vaciar dos cuentas. - explicó Richard.

- Vale. - asintió James frente al ordenador.

- ¿Crees que podrías echarnos una mano? - Kate.

- Sí, por supuesto. Lo único que os pido es algo de paciencia. No suele ser muy fácil. Imagino que habrán tomado precauciones. - los miró algo nervioso.

- Ya... - Richard dio vueltas por la habitación - No pensé en ello.

- Tampoco nos retrasará mucho, pero, quizá, en un día no pueda conseguirlo. Solo es eso. - James.

- ¿Tienes prisa por algún motivo en especial? - preguntó Kate al ver cierta decepción en Richard.

- Solo quiero demostrar que yo no tengo nada que ver. - Richard intentó evitar la mirada con ella. Algo que para la agente no pasó desapercibido y le molestó. Mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado.

* * *

James permaneció toda la mañana trabajando en el ordenador sin mucho éxito. Richard terminó desesperado y los abandonó poco antes de que el amigo de Paula se fuese a casa. Kate se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y fue justo en la dirección donde su razón gritaba un 'no' en mayúsculas.

- Abuela, si eres tú, estoy intentando dormir. - Richard al escuchar un toque en su puerta. Kate entró.

- Supongo que aún no has cerrado los ojos si puedes hablar.

- Estaba en ello.

- No has probado bocado y prometiste a tu abuela que comerías algo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Rick...

- En serio, Kate. No tengo ganas. Y tampoco tengo ganas de pelear contigo o discutir o sacar mi humor mordaz. Mucho menos ser el muro en el que se estampe el tuyo. - se tapó la cara con uno de sus brazos.

- Estás raro desde que hemos salido de mi casa. Desde esta mañana.

- Muchísimo menos, tocar ese tema. - se giró hacia la ventana.

- Me dices que has cambiado pero este comportamiento es exacto al que tengo en el perfil. - le informó enfadada.

- Si tú lo dices...

- ¿Todo esto es por el beso que no te he dado? ¿Eres tan niñato como para reaccionar así? - gritó.

- ¡No! - saltó de la cama y se plantó ante ella - ¡Claro que no! - la agarró por los brazos - Esta es mi actitud para mantener la distancia que me pides, para no hacerme ilusiones, para controlar lo que siento por ti, no perder los papeles y no besarte como lo estoy deseando. - la soltó y se dio media vuelta, acercándose hacia la ventana - Solo es eso... - susurró.

* * *

Kate sonrió. Se alegró de saber que no solo ella estaba pasando por un calvario. Cerró el pestillo de la puerta y se echó en la cama. Richard se volvió al escuchar el ruido de la cama. - ¿Qué haces?

- Descansar. No quieres comer. Y es hora de la siesta. Podemos dormir un rato.

- ¿Juntos?

- Anoche ya lo hicimos. Podemos compartir cama. Además, así me facilita mi trabajo.

- Ya... Pues yo pienso que no es buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No...

- Kate... Da igual. - se echó en el otro lado de la cama, dando la espalda a Kate. Manteniendo las distancias - Descansemos, como tú dices.

- ¿No piensas abrazarme? - se giró para verlo.

- No.

- Anoche lo hicimos.

- Si, pero anoche, era anoche. Hoy es hoy. Y no puedo seguir tentando a la suerte.

- A mí me gustó.

- A mí también. Eso no lo pongas en duda.

- Te puedo abrazar yo a ti. - se acercó y lo abrazó.

- Kate... - susurró.

- Shhh...

- En serio...

- Quizá, tú también seas mi milagro, aunque tenga miedo. - se abrazó más a él hasta que Richard se dio la vuelta. Sonrieron. Kate se giró y Richard la abrazó, entrelazando sus piernas.


End file.
